Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chap7
by Jupiter44
Summary: New version of the story.Mia has her team and her compainion.What next?Vote on it.please with chocolate cherries on top?
1. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter8

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter8  
miaandryo@aol.com  
******************************  
The songfic is almost here!Who`s singing?Read and find out........did ya like the introduction of Mia`s mom and her armor history?Didn`t have alot of reviews!Where`s all my readers.....I`am soooo sad that I`am losing my touch.I`ll try to bring it back.Chapter8 is the contuining story of chap7.  
*******************************  
  
The little girl started to scream,her mother was in trouble.She watched as her mom gasped for air and still holding one of her swords.She looked over to her daughter and smiled slightly.The creature then stopped laughing as his ememy stuck hers sword into him.But the creature used his darkness on her.The girl`s screaming and cried as she saw her mother and that awful creature plunge into darkness...maybe forever.''Mommmmmyyyyy!Noooooo!!!!!!''  
************************  
''Nooooooo!!!!''  
  
Mia screamed as she woke up from her nightmare.She looked around her surroundings.Mia noticed that she was back in her room..in her bed.She looked down to her battered body,her cuts and bruises were now scars.She noticed that she was only in her bra and underwear.Who reduced her down to her underclothes?Whoever did had to have some kind of power.Mia gasped,realizing that the guys were the only people who had magical powers.Did one of guys undress her?!  
  
*Oh God...how in the world will I ever show my face ever again!*  
  
Then Mia went back to her nightmare,it was about her mother.The last time she ever saw her,was before she died.Before she went into the forever darkness.Mia started to scream and cry again.She stopped having those dreams when she was about sixteen years of age.Those mightmares were horrible and she tried everything in the book to stop them.They just wouldn`t go away.Mia slided her blanklet over and tried to stand.Her mind and eyes went dizzy and she fell back into bed.Mia looked around and noticed that her room was different.Her dresser went from little tan in a beauitful white.Her bed went from a queen size to a twin size.Suddenly,her whole room were transformed into her room when she was five years old.  
  
Downstairs,the guys were lost in thought.Seeing Mia fight off Muyo and Jedite all by herself was amazing.She stood her ground and never gave up.Sure,she did get bad cuts and major bruises.....but she didn`t run away.Cye was sitting   
on one of the kicthen bar stolls.Kento was on one of the other stolls...eating a apple.Rowan was in the living room with Sage.They were sopposed to be going another tiresome game of chess,but they just didn`t have any effort today.They were still in lost thought about Mia`s safety and her well-being.Ryo were the omly one up and going.Through the morning,he cooked breakfast and didn`t burn it.He went to the store and back,just picking up some important things for dinner.Mia didn`t come down for breakfast,so the table was sorta quiet.He cared for Mia just her like all the others.More than of five of the put together.The guys went to his friends and hung his head even lower.The guys didn`t understand what he was going though.Mia was out of it becuase of him.He should have been there,to protect her.To protect her and make sure she had back-up.Mia was the only person who got past that ''friendship'' stage.When his father passed and his mother passed after that,he didn`t have anyone pass that ''like'' stage.Sure he had girlfriends ......pretty ones too.But they didn`t close to Mia.They wouldn`t have tried to protect all five of them and try to fight off two warlords.They would be too worried about themselves and thier nails.Mia didn`t even have fake nails.Hers were pure real.That`s what he loved about her,everything about her was pure.....pure real.Ryo`s feet carried him upstairs as he thought about Mia.He stopped in frout of her underwear,what if she wasn`t wearing anything at all?That`s what he always wanted ,right?One of his favorite fantasies,seeing Mia clothesless...naked....nuded right in frout of him.Ryo shook his head,concentrate on the real important issues.Handle that when it`s nighttime and when he`s in bed.Ryo knocked softly and there was no reply.What if she didn`t want to see him?What if she just wanted to be a alone?He knocked again there was still no reply.What was she doing in there?Was she still asleep?  
  
Mia was gasping for air.She was on the floor and her swirling around her in circles.She had on of her hands on her chest,feeling like her heart was about stop.Her pause was beating so fast,she felt like she could hear it all through the house.Where the guys?She needed them now.She alreadly called on her armor but it was still trying to heal.Mia fell to her knees and tried to scream.The house was quiet,too quiet.Did they leave?Did they leave her all alone?No...they wouldn`t do tthat.They care for her....their friends,right?Mia`s nightmare came into affectagain.Her mother`s ,the blood,the fear in her eyes,the tears.....the screams.Mia held her head,she was remembering too much...all at the same time.Mia needed someone to be here with her.She called his name again,again,again,and again:  
''Ryoooooo!''  
  
He heard it,he heard his name being called.That only meant one thing,she was in some kind of trouble.Ryo grabbed the door and opened it.There she sat,in the middle of the floor..crying and shaking.Mia never did this before.He never   
saw her like this.....all in a small ball ready to die.He walked over to her closely and bent down next to her.  
  
''Mia?...You alright?''*Like Duh!...She`s in pain or something.She`s crying and shaking,and all you can say;Mia you alright?(his mind cried)For God`s Sake,that`s not even a complete sentence!*  
  
Mia looked up instantly she her name.Her eyes were all in fear and she was shaking like she seen a ghost.Ryo just looked at her for second or so.Then,he gathered her up in his arms and held her.''Don`t worry,I`am here...nothing going to happen to you.''She snuggled againist his chest and held on his hands to dear life.Mia started to mumble something and Ryo could feel his shirt getting kinda wet.He didn`t care.She smiled and slowly calmed down.He could hear a slight ''Thank-you''  
coming from her mouth.He just mouthed a ''Your welcome'' and held her.  
  
In the darkness,total hell breaking lose.Jedite and Muyo were back and Master Membras was not very happy about the defeat.They were bruised and majorly in need of a break.Physically.They were in his ''greatest'' throne room and were bowing before him.They were getting a ear full.  
  
''WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DEFEATED YOU!!!!''Membras bellowed.Jedite decided to speak becuase Muyo didn`t really say the right things in frout of their Master.  
''Your honor,Starfire was strouger than we thought.She basicly used her subarmor to beat Muyo!''  
Muyo growled at his partner but remained bowing.If he went down,Jedite would be going down with him.The suck-up talking were not going to work this time.  
''I DON`T GIVE A --- HOW STROUG SHE WAS!YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER BACK!!''  
Membras then calmed down.''There is no use yelling at you two stupid weaklings.I`ll send someone else..someone I know will bring her back.''  
  
Muyo then got into the conversation.''Who?!...Your greatest.Who wil be filling out place?!''He didn`t like leaving a job half done.In this case...not done at all.  
''I have no time for this!Don`t you know that....Starfire`s getting strouger everday!HER ENERGY LEVEL WILLBW HIGHER THAN MINE IN NO TIME!!''Membras yelled.  
  
The two warlords just looked at each other and knew they blew it.''Just get out of my face now...before I decide to fry you two instead.''The warlords quickly vanished without a word.  
  
Membras sighed and rubbed his hand.  
''Are they gone?''a voice asked in the darkest corner.Membras smiled and replied;''Yes.are you ready to destroy once more?''  
The voice chuckled and said:''I loved killing the last warrior who stood in the Starfire...it would fun to kill another.This little runt couldn`t last five minutes!''  
Membras laughed also and replied:''Just remember her power is growing and her little compainion is coming;sorta like Wildfire`s pet.Word has it is;the creature has two frames.''  
The creature just laughed evily:''I`am not scared of some four-legged animal!Don`t worry,Membras...I`ll bring her back...alive.''it contiuned....''Word also says that Wildfire has some kind crush on her.Is it true?''  
Membras answered;''Afriad so.''  
'Well,don`t you worry...I`ll definitly take care of this one!!''  
''I knew knew I could count on you.''they both laughed.  
************Tomorrow***********  
The guys woke up with a wonderful smell of butter-rich pancakes,sauasge,eggs,and rolls.Kento smiled at hisself as he brushed his teeth.*Mia`s back!!She`s o.k.*He kept on thinking that over and over again.You see,Cye hadn`t been cooking lately...becuase he was too worried `bout Mia.This smell must mean that Mia alright.She must be back to her regular self.Sage walking down slowly,with his cool face on.Inside he was screaming with excitement.Mia`s Back!Even Rowan was up and heading for stairs.Ryo was physcally yelling and forgotten about walking down the stairs.He just jumped over railing!The others laughed and nodded their heads.The guys headed towards the kicthen,smoothly,calmly(well except Ryo)when.....  
There was a scream.  
The guys looked at each other and bolted for the kicthen door.They expected a demon,a solider...a evil spirt..Muyo  
anything.But instead they found batter flying everywhere!Cye and Mia was in the throwing batter(pancake batter)at each other.Sage,Rowan,Ryo,and Kento just stood there...in the doorway.Mia was laughing,having a great time.Cye was in his pajamas and apron.Mia was in this to big sweater and you could just guess that she only had her underwear under that.They watched her throw batter at Cye,catching him off guard.Cye trew back some,catching her off guard.Mia noticed their''visitors''.''Good Morning everyone!Happy to see me up and ait again!''Mia smiled and she spreaded her arms out for hugs.Kento was the first:''I missed you sooo much,Mia!''He gave her a long,tight hug.Sage went up to her and kissed her cheek with a hug:''We all missed you!''Rowan gave her the same,''We missed ya,girl...don`t you ever scare us that way again!''Ryo was last,he wanted to grab her and hold her safe.He wanted to kiss her and just hold her forever and ever.Mia walked over to him and hugged him.''I missed ya,Ryo...you didn`t burn anyone when I was recovering,did you?''she whispered.Ryo closed his eyes,sorta trying to absorb the moment,''No...I missed you so much,Mia.''Kento came between   
them and yelled:''Time For Breakfast!!''Mia letted Ryo go and headed for the kicthen table.Whiteblaze stood near the table,waiting for her.She smiled and prepared her arms for a hug,a very huge and heavy hug.''Did you miss me too,boy?''  
The huge tiger leaped into her arms and licked her face.Mia handled Whiteblaze`s weight easily,now that she had an armor....she was strouger.She smiled and petted the tiger`s head as he contiuned to lick her.  
The six friends ate breakfast and laughed as if nothing bad happened a few weeks ago.They acted like Mia never risked her life for them.Ryo looked over to Mia and thought up an idea.He thought that maybe she should go into the city and   
enjoy the sites.While Mia went and cleaned up the dishes in the kicthen,Ryo explained his plan with the guys.They all approved and now they had to convince Mia.She was washing the dishes down before putting them into the dishwasher.Her eyes were looking outside but her mind was having flashbacks.She reminded herself of how she meet the guys and how much fun they had.Her mind then went back farther and she remembered about her beloved grandfather.She loved him so much and she loved her mom just the same.Mia`s mind went back to seeing her mother in that armor,fighting that demon.Mia woke-up when she felt the warm water running under her hands.She contiuned cleaning the dishes while her mind started to give her  
flashs of the future.She sees a woman held to bars...blood sreaming down her body.Her face resembles hers but it dones not have the warmness she has in her eyes.Mia sees five men being in the same predictement,but the woman is in worst shape.Mia wakes up as the now-hot water runs over her hands.Her eyes looks outside and smiles.''It`s beautiful isn`t it?''  
Ryo says behind her.Mia jumps but turns around,facing him.She notices that their faces are too close to each other,she lowers her head.''Hey,how are ya?''he asks,so much concern for her.Mia smiles,he had so much concern for her.Ryo cared about her,all of the guys did.He just putted more love into it.That`s why she adored him.Adored him from the bottom of her heart.Always will.''How would you like going into town?...You know to see the sites.''Mia smiled as she heard Ryo ask her.  
''I wouldn`t mind getting out of the house.''she said,Mia didn`t think it was such a good idea going out right now.She felt a evil presence and she thought that the evil was waiting for them in the city.But she didn`t want the guys to be worried about her,they already went crazy when she was recooparating.Ryo started to talk about something but Mia wasn`t listening.She was trying to feel her armor.Mia had a feeling that she was going to need it.''Ryo,I`ll be ready to go in a few minutes.''she said,cutting him off and ran out the kicthen...back upstairs.He just stood there,confused.Mia had something on her mind and she didn`t want them to know about it.Ryo walked back into the living room,to tell the others about her response.  
  
Mia was outside when the guys were ready to go.She was wearing a yellow striped t-shirt with her jacket tied around her waist.She had her sunglasses on.The guys just looked at each other,Mia was different.She never sat on her car before...not to mention wearing look-alike bootie shorts,with matching socks and sneakers.Kento just walked past them and said:''Must just be the armor,merging with her soul or something.You guys shouldn`t be complaining!She`s actully showing some skin!''He then ran down to their car and yelled for them to hurry up.Mia got off her car to straighten her clothes.Her hair was out and becuase of the wind...it was flowing back and forth.''I`ll drive----''she began but was cut off with a:  
''Nooooo!!!''from all of the guys,if she changed her clothes...she could have changed how she drove!!Cye noticed how surprised she was,he started to explain.''We meant,I`ll drive your car and you just relax in the back seat. Mia smiled and just nodded.She went over to the backseat door and got in.Cye walked over to her car and got in the driver`s seat.Sage decided to drive their car with Rowan and Kento.Ryo quickly got in the backseat of Mia`s car.Cye chuckled at him,the guy would do almost anything to get close to her!Cye and Rowan decided that they`ll meet at the park in the city.Mia argeed to that plan...she always liked the city park.Cye clicked on the radio and rolled down all the windows.He always liked Mia`s car better than theirs.The music was loud in both cars as they drove down the road.But Mia didn`t really notice...she was more concerned about the forest that cascaded around the local road.She felt evil lurking somewhere and she was going to find it.  
The DJ came on the air,introducing the next song after the commericals.Cye`s voice broke her concentration:''Mia why don`t you sing the song....we all know you have a great voice.''Ryo joined in:''Cye`s right,you have a beautiful voice.''She faced her friends and smiled,''I`am not that good at singing---''.Cye shook his head,''Nonsense....try it.Do it for us,Pleaseee  
Mia?''he pleaded.Then Ryo joined in and that broke her shield.''Ohh alright,anything to make you two stop.''she chuckled.  
While the commericals were on,Mia prepared her voice.Cye pushed a bottom and the top slowly went down.Mia cleared her throat.Ryo laughed when Mia coughed as she was clearing her throat.The DJ came on and then the music began:  
(Britney Spears lyrics)  
*Mia begins to sing while she pulls her hair back.*  
This is a story about a girl named Lucky  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock,knock,knock on the door   
It`s time for make-up, perfect smile  
It`s you they`re all waiting for  
They go  
''Itsn`t she lovely,this Hollywood girl?''  
And they say  
  
She`s so lucky,she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these come at night  
*Mia`s voice echos through the car and fanastizes the men(Cye and Ryo).*  
  
Lost in image, in a dream  
But there`s on one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go  
''Isn`t she lovely,this Hollywood girl?''  
And they go  
*Mia closes her eyes and imagines that she is a wonderful singer....basiclly Lucky.Her friends are still in shock.*  
  
She`s so lucky,she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these come at night  
  
''Best actress..and the winner is Lucky!''(Mia stops and waits for her part again)  
''I`m Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the utside the arena waiting for Lucky''  
''Oh my god...here she comes!''  
* Mia starts to sing again.Cye waves at Rowan,whom is arguing with Kento about something.Sage has a pillow to his ears.  
Ryo is still shocked on how good Mia can sing.She also waves at Rowan,Sage,and Kento.Kento waves back and goes back arguing with Rowan.*  
  
Isn`t she lucky,this Hollywood girl?  
She is lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there`s nothing missing in her life  
Why do these tears come at night?  
  
She`s so lucky, she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night  
*Mia stops singing and she pushs her hair out of her face.Her friends claps.She blushs and turns to look out to the forest.*  
  
''That was wonderful! I told ya that you had a beautiful voice!''Cye exclaimed,while still driving.  
''You were great,Mia.''Ryo says still surpised.She smiled,''Thanks guys....but really I wasn`t that good.''Mia looked outside.''Nonsense!...I`am entering you into the singing contest downtown.That is if you want to.''That got her attention.  
''Singing Contest?What contest...I mean when is it?!''Mia exclaimed.Cye smiled and started to explain about the singing contest rules.  
  
The guys took Mia to the city park first.Kento decided to go find some food for all six of them.Cye went with him,to make sure that he didn`t eat all of the food.Sage and Rowan decided to find a nice picnic spot.Ryo were going to follow Mia ....but she just wanted to be alone.She didn`t see his disappointment.Mia walked around the park,smiling at all the couples and families she sees.She sits on a bench and looks across the sparkling lake.She closes her eyes and feels her hair blow in the wind.*I wish that Grandfather were here,I miss him so much.*She keeps her eyes closed and dreams of her life when she didn`t know the Ronin Warriors.She hears Kento running away from Cye with their lunch.Mia just laughs and sighs.She felt evil creeping up quickly.Rowan runs up to her and she snaps out of her daydream.  
''Mia! Lunch will be alittle late...but you can go enjoy yourself while we handle lunch.''he said.Mia smiled,her friends were one of a kind.You don`t really meet five caring,sweet,strong,respectful,and CUTE young men.''Thanks Rowan.....I would appericate that.I`ll be around.''Rowan smiled and started to walk away.Then he said:''By the way,Cye entered you in the annual club-singing contest!It`ll start tonight at seven!'' Mia`s mouth dropped open,she expect Cye to actully sign her up!*Oh well,I always wanted to sing and see if I was good enough.Here`s my chance.*Mia walked out of the park and walked down the sidewalk.She held on her pocketbook with one hand and with the other she held her sunglasses.She smiled as she saw so many little children running around with their parents.They reminded of Yuile,the first kid that got to her inner heart.She walked over to her favorite bookstore and went inside.They had a coffee shop included to their bookstore.  
She sat down near the frout and ordered a medium cup of cold water and small container of pasta.While she waited for her food,Mia looked out of the shop window.She noticed alot of things changed.Some of her favorite stores closed down and some stupid store opened up.In a few minutes her food and drink arrived and Mia discovered that she wasn`t hungry.Mia just looked out the window,letting her pasta cool off.She was so concentrated on the outside,Mia didn`t notice Ryo sit down right across from her.Her hair slightly traveled down her face,but she looked like she didn`t notice it.Ryo smiled and reached over to move her hair back in place.His fingers were almost there but Mia turned back.Their faces were close again.  
( (Don`t ya think that they were destinied to be with each other by now!It`s fate!!!)  
They both moved away instantly.Mia blushed and looked down on her pasta and decided to save it for later.Ryo looked away and spoke up first.''I was worried about you,Mia.Ya just dissappeared and the guys didn`t know where you went.''Mia kept her eyes down while she talked:''Ryo,that was sweet for trying to find me.But really...I`am fine. 


	2. Love Comes In Strange Ways-chap8

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter8  
miaandryo@aol.com  
******************************  
The songfic is almost here!Who`s singing?Read and find out........did ya like the introduction of Mia`s mom and her armor history?Didn`t have alot of reviews!Where`s all my readers.....I`am soooo sad that I`am losing my touch.I`ll try to bring it back.Chapter8 is the contuining story of chap7.  
*******************************  
  
The little girl started to scream,her mother was in trouble.She watched as her mom gasped for air and still holding one of her swords.She looked over to her daughter and smiled slightly.The creature then stopped laughing as his ememy stuck hers sword into him.But the creature used his darkness on her.The girl`s screaming and cried as she saw her mother and that awful creature plunge into darkness...maybe forever.''Mommmmmyyyyy!Noooooo!!!!!!''  
************************  
''Nooooooo!!!!''  
  
Mia screamed as she woke up from her nightmare.She looked around her surroundings.Mia noticed that she was back in her room..in her bed.She looked down to her battered body,her cuts and bruises were now scars.She noticed that she was only in her bra and underwear.Who reduced her down to her underclothes?Whoever did had to have some kind of power.Mia gasped,realizing that the guys were the only people who had magical powers.Did one of guys undress her?!  
  
*Oh God...how in the world will I ever show my face ever again!*  
  
Then Mia went back to her nightmare,it was about her mother.The last time she ever saw her,was before she died.Before she went into the forever darkness.Mia started to scream and cry again.She stopped having those dreams when she was about sixteen years of age.Those mightmares were horrible and she tried everything in the book to stop them.They just wouldn`t go away.Mia slided her blanklet over and tried to stand.Her mind and eyes went dizzy and she fell back into bed.Mia looked around and noticed that her room was different.Her dresser went from little tan in a beauitful white.Her bed went from a queen size to a twin size.Suddenly,her whole room were transformed into her room when she was five years old.  
  
Downstairs,the guys were lost in thought.Seeing Mia fight off Muyo and Jedite all by herself was amazing.She stood her ground and never gave up.Sure,she did get bad cuts and major bruises.....but she didn`t run away.Cye was sitting   
on one of the kicthen bar stolls.Kento was on one of the other stolls...eating a apple.Rowan was in the living room with Sage.They were sopposed to be going another tiresome game of chess,but they just didn`t have any effort today.They were still in lost thought about Mia`s safety and her well-being.Ryo were the omly one up and going.Through the morning,he cooked breakfast and didn`t burn it.He went to the store and back,just picking up some important things for dinner.Mia didn`t come down for breakfast,so the table was sorta quiet.He cared for Mia just her like all the others.More than of five of the put together.The guys went to his friends and hung his head even lower.The guys didn`t understand what he was going though.Mia was out of it becuase of him.He should have been there,to protect her.To protect her and make sure she had back-up.Mia was the only person who got past that ''friendship'' stage.When his father passed and his mother passed after that,he didn`t have anyone pass that ''like'' stage.Sure he had girlfriends ......pretty ones too.But they didn`t close to Mia.They wouldn`t have tried to protect all five of them and try to fight off two warlords.They would be too worried about themselves and thier nails.Mia didn`t even have fake nails.Hers were pure real.That`s what he loved about her,everything about her was pure.....pure real.Ryo`s feet carried him upstairs as he thought about Mia.He stopped in frout of her underwear,what if she wasn`t wearing anything at all?That`s what he always wanted ,right?One of his favorite fantasies,seeing Mia clothesless...naked....nuded right in frout of him.Ryo shook his head,concentrate on the real important issues.Handle that when it`s nighttime and when he`s in bed.Ryo knocked softly and there was no reply.What if she didn`t want to see him?What if she just wanted to be a alone?He knocked again there was still no reply.What was she doing in there?Was she still asleep?  
  
Mia was gasping for air.She was on the floor and her swirling around her in circles.She had on of her hands on her chest,feeling like her heart was about stop.Her pause was beating so fast,she felt like she could hear it all through the house.Where the guys?She needed them now.She alreadly called on her armor but it was still trying to heal.Mia fell to her knees and tried to scream.The house was quiet,too quiet.Did they leave?Did they leave her all alone?No...they wouldn`t do tthat.They care for her....their friends,right?Mia`s nightmare came into affectagain.Her mother`s ,the blood,the fear in her eyes,the tears.....the screams.Mia held her head,she was remembering too much...all at the same time.Mia needed someone to be here with her.She called his name again,again,again,and again:  
''Ryoooooo!''  
  
He heard it,he heard his name being called.That only meant one thing,she was in some kind of trouble.Ryo grabbed the door and opened it.There she sat,in the middle of the floor..crying and shaking.Mia never did this before.He never   
saw her like this.....all in a small ball ready to die.He walked over to her closely and bent down next to her.  
  
''Mia?...You alright?''*Like Duh!...She`s in pain or something.She`s crying and shaking,and all you can say;Mia you alright?(his mind cried)For God`s Sake,that`s not even a complete sentence!*  
  
Mia looked up instantly she her name.Her eyes were all in fear and she was shaking like she seen a ghost.Ryo just looked at her for second or so.Then,he gathered her up in his arms and held her.''Don`t worry,I`am here...nothing going to happen to you.''She snuggled againist his chest and held on his hands to dear life.Mia started to mumble something and Ryo could feel his shirt getting kinda wet.He didn`t care.She smiled and slowly calmed down.He could hear a slight ''Thank-you''  
coming from her mouth.He just mouthed a ''Your welcome'' and held her.  
  
In the darkness,total hell breaking lose.Jedite and Muyo were back and Master Membras was not very happy about the defeat.They were bruised and majorly in need of a break.Physically.They were in his ''greatest'' throne room and were bowing before him.They were getting a ear full.  
  
''WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE DEFEATED YOU!!!!''Membras bellowed.Jedite decided to speak becuase Muyo didn`t really say the right things in frout of their Master.  
''Your honor,Starfire was strouger than we thought.She basicly used her subarmor to beat Muyo!''  
Muyo growled at his partner but remained bowing.If he went down,Jedite would be going down with him.The suck-up talking were not going to work this time.  
''I DON`T GIVE A --- HOW STROUG SHE WAS!YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BRING HER BACK!!''  
Membras then calmed down.''There is no use yelling at you two stupid weaklings.I`ll send someone else..someone I know will bring her back.''  
  
Muyo then got into the conversation.''Who?!...Your greatest.Who wil be filling out place?!''He didn`t like leaving a job half done.In this case...not done at all.  
''I have no time for this!Don`t you know that....Starfire`s getting strouger everday!HER ENERGY LEVEL WILLBW HIGHER THAN MINE IN NO TIME!!''Membras yelled.  
  
The two warlords just looked at each other and knew they blew it.''Just get out of my face now...before I decide to fry you two instead.''The warlords quickly vanished without a word.  
  
Membras sighed and rubbed his hand.  
''Are they gone?''a voice asked in the darkest corner.Membras smiled and replied;''Yes.are you ready to destroy once more?''  
The voice chuckled and said:''I loved killing the last warrior who stood in the Starfire...it would fun to kill another.This little runt couldn`t last five minutes!''  
Membras laughed also and replied:''Just remember her power is growing and her little compainion is coming;sorta like Wildfire`s pet.Word has it is;the creature has two frames.''  
The creature just laughed evily:''I`am not scared of some four-legged animal!Don`t worry,Membras...I`ll bring her back...alive.''it contiuned....''Word also says that Wildfire has some kind crush on her.Is it true?''  
Membras answered;''Afriad so.''  
'Well,don`t you worry...I`ll definitly take care of this one!!''  
''I knew knew I could count on you.''they both laughed.  
************Tomorrow***********  
The guys woke up with a wonderful smell of butter-rich pancakes,sauasge,eggs,and rolls.Kento smiled at hisself as he brushed his teeth.*Mia`s back!!She`s o.k.*He kept on thinking that over and over again.You see,Cye hadn`t been cooking lately...becuase he was too worried `bout Mia.This smell must mean that Mia alright.She must be back to her regular self.Sage walking down slowly,with his cool face on.Inside he was screaming with excitement.Mia`s Back!Even Rowan was up and heading for stairs.Ryo was physcally yelling and forgotten about walking down the stairs.He just jumped over railing!The others laughed and nodded their heads.The guys headed towards the kicthen,smoothly,calmly(well except Ryo)when.....  
There was a scream.  
The guys looked at each other and bolted for the kicthen door.They expected a demon,a solider...a evil spirt..Muyo  
anything.But instead they found batter flying everywhere!Cye and Mia was in the throwing batter(pancake batter)at each other.Sage,Rowan,Ryo,and Kento just stood there...in the doorway.Mia was laughing,having a great time.Cye was in his pajamas and apron.Mia was in this to big sweater and you could just guess that she only had her underwear under that.They watched her throw batter at Cye,catching him off guard.Cye trew back some,catching her off guard.Mia noticed their''visitors''.''Good Morning everyone!Happy to see me up and ait again!''Mia smiled and she spreaded her arms out for hugs.Kento was the first:''I missed you sooo much,Mia!''He gave her a long,tight hug.Sage went up to her and kissed her cheek with a hug:''We all missed you!''Rowan gave her the same,''We missed ya,girl...don`t you ever scare us that way again!''Ryo was last,he wanted to grab her and hold her safe.He wanted to kiss her and just hold her forever and ever.Mia walked over to him and hugged him.''I missed ya,Ryo...you didn`t burn anyone when I was recovering,did you?''she whispered.Ryo closed his eyes,sorta trying to absorb the moment,''No...I missed you so much,Mia.''Kento came between   
them and yelled:''Time For Breakfast!!''Mia letted Ryo go and headed for the kicthen table.Whiteblaze stood near the table,waiting for her.She smiled and prepared her arms for a hug,a very huge and heavy hug.''Did you miss me too,boy?''  
The huge tiger leaped into her arms and licked her face.Mia handled Whiteblaze`s weight easily,now that she had an armor....she was strouger.She smiled and petted the tiger`s head as he contiuned to lick her.  
The six friends ate breakfast and laughed as if nothing bad happened a few weeks ago.They acted like Mia never risked her life for them.Ryo looked over to Mia and thought up an idea.He thought that maybe she should go into the city and   
enjoy the sites.While Mia went and cleaned up the dishes in the kicthen,Ryo explained his plan with the guys.They all approved and now they had to convince Mia.She was washing the dishes down before putting them into the dishwasher.Her eyes were looking outside but her mind was having flashbacks.She reminded herself of how she meet the guys and how much fun they had.Her mind then went back farther and she remembered about her beloved grandfather.She loved him so much and she loved her mom just the same.Mia`s mind went back to seeing her mother in that armor,fighting that demon.Mia woke-up when she felt the warm water running under her hands.She contiuned cleaning the dishes while her mind started to give her  
flashs of the future.She sees a woman held to bars...blood sreaming down her body.Her face resembles hers but it dones not have the warmness she has in her eyes.Mia sees five men being in the same predictement,but the woman is in worst shape.Mia wakes up as the now-hot water runs over her hands.Her eyes looks outside and smiles.''It`s beautiful isn`t it?''  
Ryo says behind her.Mia jumps but turns around,facing him.She notices that their faces are too close to each other,she lowers her head.''Hey,how are ya?''he asks,so much concern for her.Mia smiles,he had so much concern for her.Ryo cared about her,all of the guys did.He just putted more love into it.That`s why she adored him.Adored him from the bottom of her heart.Always will.''How would you like going into town?...You know to see the sites.''Mia smiled as she heard Ryo ask her.  
''I wouldn`t mind getting out of the house.''she said,Mia didn`t think it was such a good idea going out right now.She felt a evil presence and she thought that the evil was waiting for them in the city.But she didn`t want the guys to be worried about her,they already went crazy when she was recooparating.Ryo started to talk about something but Mia wasn`t listening.She was trying to feel her armor.Mia had a feeling that she was going to need it.''Ryo,I`ll be ready to go in a few minutes.''she said,cutting him off and ran out the kicthen...back upstairs.He just stood there,confused.Mia had something on her mind and she didn`t want them to know about it.Ryo walked back into the living room,to tell the others about her response.  
  
Mia was outside when the guys were ready to go.She was wearing a yellow striped t-shirt with her jacket tied around her waist.She had her sunglasses on.The guys just looked at each other,Mia was different.She never sat on her car before...not to mention wearing look-alike bootie shorts,with matching socks and sneakers.Kento just walked past them and said:''Must just be the armor,merging with her soul or something.You guys shouldn`t be complaining!She`s actully showing some skin!''He then ran down to their car and yelled for them to hurry up.Mia got off her car to straighten her clothes.Her hair was out and becuase of the wind...it was flowing back and forth.''I`ll drive----''she began but was cut off with a:  
''Nooooo!!!''from all of the guys,if she changed her clothes...she could have changed how she drove!!Cye noticed how surprised she was,he started to explain.''We meant,I`ll drive your car and you just relax in the back seat. Mia smiled and just nodded.She went over to the backseat door and got in.Cye walked over to her car and got in the driver`s seat.Sage decided to drive their car with Rowan and Kento.Ryo quickly got in the backseat of Mia`s car.Cye chuckled at him,the guy would do almost anything to get close to her!Cye and Rowan decided that they`ll meet at the park in the city.Mia argeed to that plan...she always liked the city park.Cye clicked on the radio and rolled down all the windows.He always liked Mia`s car better than theirs.The music was loud in both cars as they drove down the road.But Mia didn`t really notice...she was more concerned about the forest that cascaded around the local road.She felt evil lurking somewhere and she was going to find it.  
The DJ came on the air,introducing the next song after the commericals.Cye`s voice broke her concentration:''Mia why don`t you sing the song....we all know you have a great voice.''Ryo joined in:''Cye`s right,you have a beautiful voice.''She faced her friends and smiled,''I`am not that good at singing---''.Cye shook his head,''Nonsense....try it.Do it for us,Pleaseee  
Mia?''he pleaded.Then Ryo joined in and that broke her shield.''Ohh alright,anything to make you two stop.''she chuckled.  
While the commericals were on,Mia prepared her voice.Cye pushed a bottom and the top slowly went down.Mia cleared her throat.Ryo laughed when Mia coughed as she was clearing her throat.The DJ came on and then the music began:  
(Britney Spears lyrics)  
*Mia begins to sing while she pulls her hair back.*  
This is a story about a girl named Lucky  
  
Early morning, she wakes up  
Knock,knock,knock on the door   
It`s time for make-up, perfect smile  
It`s you they`re all waiting for  
They go  
''Itsn`t she lovely,this Hollywood girl?''  
And they say  
  
She`s so lucky,she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these come at night  
*Mia`s voice echos through the car and fanastizes the men(Cye and Ryo).*  
  
Lost in image, in a dream  
But there`s on one there to wake her up  
And the world is spinning, and she keeps on winning  
But tell me what happens when it stops?  
They go  
''Isn`t she lovely,this Hollywood girl?''  
And they go  
*Mia closes her eyes and imagines that she is a wonderful singer....basiclly Lucky.Her friends are still in shock.*  
  
She`s so lucky,she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these come at night  
  
''Best actress..and the winner is Lucky!''(Mia stops and waits for her part again)  
''I`m Roger Johnson for Pop News standing outside the utside the arena waiting for Lucky''  
''Oh my god...here she comes!''  
* Mia starts to sing again.Cye waves at Rowan,whom is arguing with Kento about something.Sage has a pillow to his ears.  
Ryo is still shocked on how good Mia can sing.She also waves at Rowan,Sage,and Kento.Kento waves back and goes back arguing with Rowan.*  
  
Isn`t she lucky,this Hollywood girl?  
She is lucky, but why does she cry?  
If there`s nothing missing in her life  
Why do these tears come at night?  
  
She`s so lucky, she`s a star  
But she cry,cry,cries in her lonely heart,thinking  
If there`s nothing missing in my life  
Then why do these tears come at night  
*Mia stops singing and she pushs her hair out of her face.Her friends claps.She blushs and turns to look out to the forest.*  
  
''That was wonderful! I told ya that you had a beautiful voice!''Cye exclaimed,while still driving.  
''You were great,Mia.''Ryo says still surpised.She smiled,''Thanks guys....but really I wasn`t that good.''Mia looked outside.''Nonsense!...I`am entering you into the singing contest downtown.That is if you want to.''That got her attention.  
''Singing Contest?What contest...I mean when is it?!''Mia exclaimed.Cye smiled and started to explain about the singing contest rules.  
  
The guys took Mia to the city park first.Kento decided to go find some food for all six of them.Cye went with him,to make sure that he didn`t eat all of the food.Sage and Rowan decided to find a nice picnic spot.Ryo were going to follow Mia ....but she just wanted to be alone.She didn`t see his disappointment.Mia walked around the park,smiling at all the couples and families she sees.She sits on a bench and looks across the sparkling lake.She closes her eyes and feels her hair blow in the wind.*I wish that Grandfather were here,I miss him so much.*She keeps her eyes closed and dreams of her life when she didn`t know the Ronin Warriors.She hears Kento running away from Cye with their lunch.Mia just laughs and sighs.She felt evil creeping up quickly.Rowan runs up to her and she snaps out of her daydream.  
''Mia! Lunch will be alittle late...but you can go enjoy yourself while we handle lunch.''he said.Mia smiled,her friends were one of a kind.You don`t really meet five caring,sweet,strong,respectful,and CUTE young men.''Thanks Rowan.....I would appericate that.I`ll be around.''Rowan smiled and started to walk away.Then he said:''By the way,Cye entered you in the annual club-singing contest!It`ll start tonight at seven!'' Mia`s mouth dropped open,she expect Cye to actully sign her up!*Oh well,I always wanted to sing and see if I was good enough.Here`s my chance.*Mia walked out of the park and walked down the sidewalk.She held on her pocketbook with one hand and with the other she held her sunglasses.She smiled as she saw so many little children running around with their parents.They reminded of Yuile,the first kid that got to her inner heart.She walked over to her favorite bookstore and went inside.They had a coffee shop included to their bookstore.  
She sat down near the frout and ordered a medium cup of cold water and small container of pasta.While she waited for her food,Mia looked out of the shop window.She noticed alot of things changed.Some of her favorite stores closed down and some stupid store opened up.In a few minutes her food and drink arrived and Mia discovered that she wasn`t hungry.Mia just looked out the window,letting her pasta cool off.She was so concentrated on the outside,Mia didn`t notice Ryo sit down right across from her.Her hair slightly traveled down her face,but she looked like she didn`t notice it.Ryo smiled and reached over to move her hair back in place.His fingers were almost there but Mia turned back.Their faces were close again.  
(Don`t ya think that they were destinied to be with each other by now!It`s fate!!!)  
They both moved away instantly.Mia blushed and looked down on her pasta and decided to save it for later.Ryo looked away and spoke up first.''I was worried about you,Mia.Ya just dissappeared and the guys didn`t know where you went.''Mia kept her eyes down while she talked:''Ryo,that was sweet for trying to find me.But really...I`am fine.''She got up and started leave but Ryo slided in frout of her,stopping her from leaving.''Ryo I want to be alone...I-I want to sort out some problems.''  
He wouldn`t understand,the only thing Ryo wanted was to be around her....to protect her.Although Mia didn`t know why he wanted to protect her so much.They were only friends.Her head started to bother her again...it`s been banging her ever since they entered the city.*Evil`s coming,get ready Mia.*Mia shook off the feeling for now,she had to be alone.''Ryo please...I`ll meet you all at the club tonight,I promise.''His deep blue eyes softened when Mia looked up at him.''Mia I just want to make sure that you don`t get hurt....Ya know what happened last time.''She smiled,that meant he would leave her be.Mia grabbed Ryo`s shoulder and pulled him down and kissed his tanned cheek.''Thank-you'',she whispered before she ran out of the shop.Ryo stood there,watching Mia walk down the streets.He stood there until he couldn`t see her anymore.  
*Why in the hell did I let her go!!!!*Ryo felt some evil presence in the city.That was one of reasone why he wanted to find Mia.To make sure that those evil demons didn`t get her.Mia was still weak...from the last the battle.  
  
On the highest and darkest skyscaper in the city,stood a army of shadows.The leader was the hugest and with the   
evilest and scarest red eyes.They stood there,waiting for the sun to set.They were after the weilder of the Starfire armor and the person who held the Key of Angelflame.  
The leader started to speek:"At sunset,spead out through out the city and find the Ronin Warrriors.Do not interfer with the weilder yet.First we must terimate these weeps so called:Ronin Warriors!Those five will the bait to capture Starfire.Let me handle it after that."The shadows nodded as the sun slowly went down.Suddenly,the shadows kinda turned into liquid and speaded all over the city.--------  
Instantly all five warriors felt a streak of pain go right through their hearts.It felt like something was going after their most prized treasure.Cye and Kento were at the mall of Foods(ya all now Kento and food!)Rowan and Sage were at the   
library,searching for some research on Mia`s armor.Ryo were in the city park.They all had the same vision and feeling.Mia were walking on the sidewalk of Broad Street.She noticed weird looking shadows and the sun were going down.She knew it was coming.Cye and Kento ran over to the library to conformwith Rowan and Sage.The four ran over to the park and Ryo lead them all over the city... trying to catch up with Mia before the Dynasty did.  
  
Mia stopped walking and looked around.The ground were shaking and people were now getting nervous.Children were now crying and holding to their parents.Mia darted her eyes for any sign of danger.*Where is it!?...Get ready Mia!*  
Then suddenly a car was picked (by the earth) and plunged into the ground.Leaving dust,smoke,fire,and fear.People were now running away and screaming.This looked so similar,she went through this before.*No!!!This was just like the day when I lost my mother!*Mia felt the ground shake more and noticed a little girl crying in the "earthquake"street.She looked up and a   
advertising broad were going to fall on the little girl.Mia thought fast,in her regular clothes she could only cover the little girl.But with her subarmor,she could hold up the broad so that the girl could run away.She wasn`t as stroug as the guys but they weren`t here.Mia leaped up and called out the her magic words:"Starfire Transfrom!!" The girl covered her eyes before the collapse.Suddenly she didn`t feel pain or death...she felt a shadow over top of her.The little girl opened her eyes and saw a beautiful woman (with brunette hair)in pretty red and yellow clothes saving her.It was Supergirl!!  
But where was Superman,Aquaman,Spiderman,Batman,and Robin!?Supergirl threw the big "paper" on the ground and osmiled at me.''Wow!!! It`s really Supergirl!!!''Supergirl looked confused but just nodded.I jumped into Supergirl`s arms.Then we ran into the subway.Supergirl set me down and looked around.Maybe looking for Luther or Superman.Suddenly there was a lond noise coming our way and Supergirl got infrout of me.She was going to fight in order to   
protect me.But she calmed down when five men in "rainbow"colors walked up to us.They sorta looked like Supergirl but she were skinner."Wow!You must be Aquaman!",I said to the brown-haired blue suited man.He looked confused.I ran over to the yellow-haired man and yelled,"You`re Spiderman!"To the blue-haired man,"You`re Robin!"To the chucky orange suited man,"You`re Batman!"And then I ran over to the black haired man and yelled,"And you must be Superman!"They all looked confused except Supergirl.She must have been the brains of the group.Figures,Girls will always be smarter than boys.It`s always hard for men to understand simple respouses.(sigh)But the werid thing is:why isn`t the superheros earing their regular costumes?They must be undercover and their enemy came up earlier than they thought.I bet Supergirl knew becuase she was already at the scene of the crime!The greatest herione in the World!We started to walk more deeper into the subway.I was in the middle with Supergirl.It was like the guys were trying to protect her too.Why?She was stroug,just like them?! Men!!You will never understand them.The opening closed up and blueish smoke appeared.I think my "heros"knew that becuase we started to speed-up.Supergirl noticed that they going to fast and she yelled out:''Hey!You guys do know that we have company here.You all know she can`t be Speedy Gonzanles!Slow Down!''I smiled,Supergirl and I were going to be great friends.Aquaman ran back and picked me up but I wanted to ride on Supergirl`s back.I didn`t want to hurt his feelings so I sat on Aquaman`s back.To tell the truth,I think Aquaman is sorta cute.Supergirl should go out with Superman.They look so nice together.Even though they say that she`s Superman`s niece....I always dougted that.Now I could prove it.As we got more into the subway....it got more colder.Supergirl picked me up and I slowly became warmer.It must be one of her wonderful powers!Suddenly,they all stopped and looked around.Something were going down.Supergirl put me down and said calmly:Jasmine honey,...I want you to run over there(pointing to the old subway train) .Stay there into one of us say to come out.Ok?''I nodded and ran away to the subway train.Before I was gone I yelled:''Be careful,Supergirl!''Take care of the other   
Justice Team!''They looked at her and Supergirl just smiled.Suddenly I couldn`t see them anymore.I only heard Spiderman yell:''Run Jasmine!!!Don`t come back....We`ll find you don`t worry!''--------*-------*-------*-------*  
^^^^^^^^^^^^  
Sooooooooooo what do ya think!!!!!!Come onnnnnnn reply !!!!!This is a new chapter of my story.It`s sorta going into utra drive----blood----sex-----fights----etc.Ya know!!!!!Please tell me what ya think should come next.Jasmine sorta   
aking Yulie`s part.Should Yul come back?What do ya think?I`am sorryyyyy `bout the delay!!!Did ya miss me?????  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 


	3. Love Comes In Strange Ways-chap9

Love comes in strange ways  
miaandryo@aol.com  
Chapter9  
  
  
*******************  
Hola!I`am back from my break.I had to think up some good chapters and some brand-new stories!!!Should Mia become an enemy to the ronins?Should the ronins become an enemy to Mia?What ya think?Review!!!!!!  
*****************  
  
Mia braced herself for any sign of evil.Ryo was right beside her.Rowan on her other side.Sage and Cye leaped on a broke-down train,to get a better look around.Kento was already in his armor(you know him).Mia didn`t care happened now,Jasmine were now safe.The guys and herself could handle those demons without her to worry about.The ground started to shake.The guys gathered around her.Lately the guys had been overprotective of her.What was with men and their emotions?!They finally care when she almost died,fighting for them.Men!Ryo called for them transform.As usually,the group called for thier armors(except Kento-he already transformed).Mia looked on,she felt something different in the air.There different about thier enemy this time.The ground started to shake more and she heard thunder and lightning outside.The wind was picking up quickly.They were here........  
  
The five Ronin Warriors were now fully armored.They all had upgraded thier armors.The armor were now more powerful.Sage had a sharper sword and his symbol were the same but it stoned more.His helment gave his eye a more sexier look.Cye staff were longer and more dangerous.He had the same sure-kill but it much more powerful.Rowan`s bow and arrows were now longer and he also had the same sure-kill.Kento`s armor is still orange but it displayed more of his muscles.His staff now had a shiny orange tip and strouger grip.Same sure-kill.Now Ryo has this cute bad-boy thing going on here.His swords are now sharper and like all the others....his   
armor is giving everyone a beautiful-breath taking display of his muscles!Just think of what Mia must be going though right this minute.  
*Damn!What happened to them!!!What was I doing on that beach while they playing volleyball!?I can`t believe I missed this!*  
  
Mia just stood there in her tight subarmor,staring at her friends.She shook out of it when the ground started to shake again.She turned around and leaped out of the way of a flying arrow.It was a demon arrow becuase it turned into smoke when it didn`t hit her.Before Mia could notice,there were soldiers all around her.*Oh Boy.*Mia`s fists received thier position.In a second ,the guys were right beside her,having her back.She smicked as they all stood tall.All looking to kill.''Hey guys,promise me:that you`ll save some for me!''The soldiers backed down when the guys took out thier weapons.Mia didn`t want to transform,she had a good reason why.These soldiers had something up thier sleeves.She fought her own battles by her friends' side.Mia noticed a soldier fighting with Sage.The demon`s sword missed Sage`s thigh and hit a lit lightpole.Mia watched carefully as the bulb slowly went out and the sword flew back to the dynasty soldier.She  
looked over Sage,he was gasping for air.The soldier laughed harshly at him.She looked over to Cye,bashed into a pole two times in a row.Kento stood fighting with Ryo againist a dozen demons.  
Rowan was running out of arrows.Mia didn`t understand why wasn`t she getting beated up.What was the difference between her and the guys?Then it hit her:the armor!The guys were fully armored and she was only in her subarmor.Rowan got bashed into a pole and painfully landed on Cye.Sage soon landed on them.Kento were wore out and Ryo was getting tried.Mia looked down the subway station,there were more coming.*Great,just what we need*She ran over to Ryo,who were gasping for air and on his knees."  
  
You alright?"she asked while holding up his head.He nodded and Mia frowned.  
*Hothead needs to calm down.*  
"Ryo,you need to reduce down to subarmor.The dynasty is using thier weapons to drag your energy out of you and your armor."she said eagerly.He looked confused and even more tried.Mia explained her obversvation and in minutes Ryo were back on his feet.The five reduced down but they were still drained out of it.She expected that but not to that extreme.Mia looked around to her friends,battered and in pain.Mia stood up and made her hands into fists.She had to protect them from those soldiers.She dragged Sage and Cye under a blown-up train car.Mia quickly nursed Rowan and Kento.Ryo was alright and he insisted that he`ll alright.The soldiers back-up when they noticed her coming their way.The rules were to weaken the ronins but what about Starfire?....Mia`s eyes were changing and she didn`t notice how her subarmor was glowing.Mia didn`t notice the shadow coming behind her.Mia stood about a foot away her enemies.She stood there...ready for any kind of movement.Her eyes darted from each ugly ,red eyed demon.She knew that she was surrounded.  
*The oldest trick in the book,surrounding your enemy.Then your enemy kicks your ass.Stupid!*  
One soldier attacked her and he got smashed into a wall.For revenge,another soldier attacked.Quickly Mia was fighting off about dozen ugly demons at the same time.*A bunch of idiots....they actully think they beat me!*Her armor started glow and picked her up.But something was wroug,she was carried by negative energy.Her armor was positive,it didn`t feel like this.She headed for a dead soldier`s sword.Mia struggled to break the hold of her armor,to reduce down to regular clothes.But she couldn`t,it was like her armor was holding in position.She looked down to her enemies,they all had smiles on their ugly,no good faces.She frowned and vowed that she would kill ever single of those assholes.She felt pain going through her body and it was growing.Mia remembered that pain,it was when she in Muyo and Jedite`s energy ball.But this was more painful.She closed her eyes from the pain.*Guys....I need your help.*She looked over to them....out cold.Even Ryo,the hothead.Mia noticed the shadow that was behind her.It was huge,it couldn`t be Muyo or Jedite.It was one of the dynasty`s strouger soldier.  
*I know what that means....more ugliest for me to look at.*  
At that thought,the pain started to really hit her.It crawled up her legs and crept in BETWEEN HER LEGS(I know but....ya`ll understand later).Mia screamed and suddenlly chains appeared and "snakely"wrapped around her.In seconds,she was in chains.Mia felt the pain going up her body and going into her head.She watched the huge shadow appear.It had two large,red ugly eyes.Those eyes looked so familiar,she saw them before.The shadow waved his hand to the soldiers and they disappeared.Replacing them was two large guards,two that even Mia (fully armored)could defeat without help.And she knew it.With click of a finger,Starfire was hung on a hanger.She felt so embarrassed and in pain.She was the only warrior between death and war and she got captured.That must be why the guys were so eager to stay around her.To make sure she didn`t screw up.Well,she really screwed up big time!The shadow walked slowly towards her and Mia put her best"I gonna kill ya"look.But even though Mia tried to look tough,that damn pain was weaking her....her subarmor started to glitter and it slowly "watervapored"into the air.Mia`s eyes started to water:she really did it now.Tears started to cascade down her bloodly cheeks.The shadow was now in frout of her,smiling evily at her.Mia tried to be stroug but she needed her friends;the original ronin warriors.The real heros.Not her.With that she lowered her face and prepared for defeat.Mia heard the shadow laugh and start to talk:  
"So this is the great and stroug Starfire....the one that made the dynasty look like a joke.Ha!Your nothing but a little girl in a fancy costume.I thought that I was facing another generation of strength.But no!..I have to fight a small helpless girl!"  
Mia hung her head and listened to the big ugly baboon.Not knowing that in a few seconds...she was going to go crazy.  
He contiuned:"Just like your mother...weak.No difference...I`ll swash you just like I did to your mother."Starfire looked up instantly,she knew him now.He took her mom from her!That same shadow who grabbed her mom threw her into that darkness warp.Mia growled slightly,she loved her mother so much.Now Mia finally got to meet the SOB who took her mother away from her.Starfire felt her armor coming back to her.The shadow backed up when he saw her eyes start glow.He had targeted her tough personality.Now he would have to fight her,with a good possiblity of her kicking his ass.Mia felt the chains slowly slither off her and fall on the ground.She stepped out of the circle of metel and called for her armor...finally.  
"Armor of Starfire!!!"She was lifted up from the ground and started to swirl in circles.Remember the routine....Imagine Mia in Sailor Venus`s transformation,but no skirts,bows,and orange heals.  
In seconds,Starfire was now fully armored.Remember,her armor isn`t like the others....it kinda sticks on her but is still similar with the guys.Her eyes were now drop dead scary,it had death in them.Someone was gonna die.The shadow jumped on a cliff and started to blab that mouth of his again....he`s already in alot of trouble(ya guess he wants more than just a ass spanking!He started to introduce hisself:  
"Name`s Zagoto,mastermind of death and war.But of course...you would have already known that."he laughed.Mia`s eyebrows dung into her forehead even more.She was steaming mad....maybe hotter than Ryo.This guy really wanted to die becuase he was pushing it extremely.Zagoto folded his arms,silently telling her to start the battle.Mia smicked and grabbed her swords from her hips.She was going to make her mother proud,to show this oversized ,ugly baboon asshole that the generation of Starfire wasn`t weaklings.Starfire`s helment cover slided over her face.Her armor was strouger,but Mia didn`t know what....yet.Zagoto spreaded his arms and appeared dozens of swords,all with extra sharp blades.*Oh shit....here I go!*she thought to herself.Mia braced for something to happen,but nothing moved....just the wind going back and forth.Zagoto smiled and yelled his attack:"Death Collison!!"The swords suddenly went flying straight towards her.But Starfire just stood there,not moving one muscle.The swords were almost near her,when Mia very talently did a backflip and then leaped into the sky.Zagoto`s swords sucked into a rock instead of Starfire`s heart.Zagoto`s mouth was open,how could have done that!She was only a minor in this field!?He looked up into the sky,searching for Starfire....she was nowhere to be found.Zagoto growled and turned red.This battle was going to be more difficult....harder than his last battle with Starfire`s mother.Zagoto yelled out in anger:"Where did you go,bitch!?Running away because you know that I`ll kill ya...like I did wih your mother!"He laughed,Zagoto wanted to get Starfire into a anger and killing mood...then he`ll show her just how stroug he really was.Suddenly,a star in the sky shoned and a scream was heard.Zagoto looked up and then his vision went black.Mia had jumped out of a branch and landed on Zagoto`s face,she made sure her heels were right in his eyes!This guy was going to die or at least she would make him wish that He was dead!  
  
****************************  
Ok this one is going have to be a short chapter.Tell me what should happen next.I`am thinking about termitting Love Comes Strange Ways.I thinking creating a new storyline.Give me ideas,Wildfire/Starfire Bonding Chapter2 is still coming....it`s going to be a surpise!Remember Reviews!C ya!  
***************************   



	4. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter10

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter10  
miaandryo@.com  
****************  
Okkk!!!This is going to be very dramatic story.And i noticed that these stories aren`t on your fav.list.Why?.....did i miss something that U wanted!?Tell me!Prya what`s up girl!?E-mail me.New adderess:miaandryo@aol.com!!!!!  
****************  
  
Starfire looked ahead,waiting for any movement.Any evil movement what so ever.Now that she was by herself.The guys were out of it,briused and almost dead.Zagota really to all of them.Except Mia,Starfire.....Angel of Angelflame.She really did kick some ass but this son of a ***** didn`t go down so easy.Starfire was sweating all over and couldn`t catch her breath.To tell the truth,she was so scared!She never fought in a battle this extreme.What was she going to do,if this guy came back?!Without any back-up....Rowan was better than no one.(no offese to all the Rowan fans).Mia looked over to her friends,panting for air.She had to protect them,no matter what.She looked over to hot-head,tried than all of them.Ryo stood infrout of her,trying to protect her from danger.Oh,yeah!...he did protect but took all of the bad hits.Starfire`s eyes went bizarre again.Her friends were the only family,she wasn`t going to lost.The wind started to pick-up and the birds started to fly away.  
*Here we again....where is he?*she thought,looking around.Not sensing anything,nothing!Where was he?!*  
Mia leaped up and landed infrout of friends.She had to take care of them.Cye stirred but didn`t get up.He wanted to help,he sensed something too.Just like Mia,he didn`t know where it was coming from.Sage tried to get up but his leg was busted.Starfire adjusted her fists so that they were ready to fight.Rowan reached for his arrow but realized that his bow was missing.He laid back down and growled.  
Kento somehow got on his hands and knees but collasped back down.Ryo,the last,grabbed his swords but saw that they were cracked.More damaged than his old Wildfire swords.Mia noticed all of this and smiled.Even though that they were all hurt and needed extreme attention....those stubborn five boys were still willing to fight and protect her.They did that ever since they became friends.But now that she was the only person to fight,it was her job.Starfire`s armor started to gimmer and gain it`s color back.All of the cracks,bruises,cuts,scars,blood,and etc. started to heal.Mia didn`t notice,she felt the evil gain power and strength.She had to get ready....Starfire had to prepare for battle.The untimate final battle!  
  
(*******)(*********)(**********)(***********)  
Okkkkkkkkkkk!!!!!!!!!I know that was a very short story but the story changing.Chapter11 is coming!What should happen,should we all see Flashy^ not telling u who that is^ or should we all be introduced to the Ronin Warriors' Warrioretas.^Don`t ask me....I just made it up.Mia`s girls...u know Ryo`s guys...Mia`s girls.NO crazy freakyness going on between each group which means....no yaoi!!Now give me some names for Mia`s Team and I would like some ideas for powers and armor names.Or should Starfire emerge with Wildfire and those two ONLY beat the evil of the Dynasty?Tell Me!And remember...e-mail me at my new adderess.  
ps.GundamWing chapter3 is coming.  
pps.Hey!!!!!!!! prya,miasanada,and everyone else who`s my closet pals!!!!!!!!!!   
Gotta go!!!!!!!!Adois!!!!!!!!!!!!Bye!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
*Go!!!!!For heavens sake.Jupiter...they get the picture*  
Shut up Ryo.....before I tell everyone your shine that u have of someone....fulled with someone`s pictures,who`s happen to live under the same house that u do!!!!!??Hmmmmm who would be?  
*NOooooo!!!!Please don`t tell.....I beg of u!!!!!!*  
Okkkkk!!!!!If u say so.Bye everyone remember review!!!!!!  
(************)(***************)(*************)(**************)  



	5. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter11

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter11  
miaandryo@.com  
************************************** ************************  
Okkk!!!This is going to be the first of the new version of the story.And I noticed that these stories aren`t on your fav.list.Prya what`s up girl!?E-mail me.New adderess:miaandryo@aol.com!!!!!  
************************************** *************************  
  
Mia looked out of her window of her living room.She was at home,nursing her patients.The guys was so hurt that they could barely lift themselves up....off the battlefield.Her looked around her house,she missed it so much.Sage stirred and flipped to his other side.Mia smiled and glanced at the sky.Lately,the Dynasty hadn`t did anything that deserved an *** whipping.She sat on her bay window chair.Her mind traveled back into time.....until the last time she fought the Dynasty.  
  
(Yesterday,on a open dark field)  
  
Starfire looks around and trys to locate the evil.She was in full armor but she could feel her armor deceasing.Mia looked down to her fists,they were shaking.Mia closed her eyes for a second.She was scared,she didn`t think that she could fight these guys anymore.Her armor started to lose its power and color.Starfire closed her eyes once more and accepted the download.Her armor went back sub-armor.To matters worse,the wind started to pick-up.Mia sighed and rolled her eyes.Great!Now she had to find a way to defend her friends and herself...without being blown to bits.Starfire braced for anything and decided to let the Dynasty make the first move.She looked over to Wildfire when she held him groan.She  
giggled and didn`t see the sword sworing at her.It hit Starfire in her leg.Mia screamed and leaped into the air.She scanned the area while up there.It was amazing,the ground was covered with soldiers and one big feverish soldier.Must have been the leader.Starfire landed on tree stroug branch.She folded her arms in frout of her.This was going hard.Without the guys to back her up.....it was all up to her.The ring master charged towards her and she just stood there.Mia expected for him to attack her with sure-kill....but he didn`t.He caught her off guard from behind.The ***hole must have "instant tellaported"behind her.Bringing Mia to the ground,with an awful "thump".Starfire screamed out loud....this one was angry and stroug.That was a bad mixture,you see,the others she fought were dumb and angry.That meant that (yeah)they were stroug but they used their powers in wroug ways,which made them dumb.  
Mia flipped up but was only meet by soldiers.Swords,axes,and etc. almost stabbing into her.The worse thing was the weapons aiming right her chest.Now Remember,she`s in sub-armor.Also her sub wasn`t at full power.It was all on her.The soldiers cleared out and made a asle.Mia tensed up,this was it.In the shadows,red eyes started to glow.She adjusted her stand and felt her armor lose more power.Why?They didn`t even start to fight.What was going on here?!The leader walked out of the dark.Her eyes wided,this guy was huge!How was she supposed to kill this one,he was about triple her size!His swords out of their holders and ax ready for battle.She backed up more and pushed her hair back.She looked over to the guys and sighed in relief.They were still safe.Like knowing what she was thinking,the ring master leaped behind her.....to the guys.He was too quick for her and grabbed Cye by his neck.Mia gasped and started to run over but the soldiers blocked her way.Starfire felt her armor slimmer and then something terrible happened.Her sub-armor decreased down to street clothes.She was shocked and confused.Why did her armor reduce down without her permission?The huge monster threw Cye to the wall and he fell down in more pain.Mia lightly growled and ran over Cye.She screamed in panic when she saw this *** going after Ryo.Something told her that herself and Ryo was connected in some way.....in some way with their armors. What would happen to her and the guys if the connection between were broken.She was already down to street clothes!  
He reached down to Ryo grabbed his leg.....turning him upside down.Mia felt her body being held upside down.She felt herself being lifted into the air.Then she was in the same predictmint like Ryo.*This just can`t be good*  
she thought.The monster laughed and grabbed Ryo`s other leg.Mia wided her eyes even more.She knew exactly what was goiong on.He started to stretch Ryo,in the process....stretching her.Mia screamed and cried at the same time.Ryo didn`t even respond,Mia tried to control herself.She knew what would happen to him if this thing kept on pulling.Ryo would be torn into two!She closed her eyes to image that and screamed.Mia cried.Suddenly,the ring master soldier dropped Wildfire and of course dropping Mia.She tried to get up but couldn`t.The soldier walked over to her while laughing.This was so funny seeing her like this.  
Finally he spoke....while towering over her."You will now die,Starfire.Your armor isn`t even completing connected to Wildfire.Shame,for I wanted truely wanted a challege."  
Mis groaned and growled while trying to get up.  
He contiuned,"Starfire I will grant you one wish before you die."Who did he think he was?The God of Death or something.She was so angry,but what could she say or even do?!Suddenly there was a gasp of wind and Mia could have swore that she saw something on a tree branch.That is,saw something on a tree branch BEFORE destroying all of the soldiers,surrounding them.In seconds,there was only dust and smoke arround them.Scaring the crap out of the master.He backed away from her,thinking this came from her.But Mia had nothing to do with this.The soldier started to float in the air and did his speech;"This is only the beginning.Next time,you will not be so lucky.He drew his sword and aimed for her head.She gasped but still couldn`t move.He threw the sword at her,landing right between her fingers.*Wow,....that was close.*she thought as she watched the evil float away.As Mia stood up and turned around,she saw something.It looked like a wolf but she felt it wasn`t.Mia could sense that it was on her side and it wouldn`t come and hurt her.She felt a strange bond between her and the creature.By the way it stood and the structure of its body,Mia guessed that it was a female.The wind started to pick-up but not by an evil presence.Just Mother Nature,this time.She started to walk towards it,the four-legged creature was on a cliff that looked down into the valley where she was standing.Her leg was busted and so was her arm.Blood was gushing out of her shoulder and she had burns all over her legs.Before Mia could so close to the animal....it turned and walked away,into the night.In a flash it...she was gone.She must have been the "something"that killed all of those dynasty soldiers.This creature saved all of them.  
  
(Back to the present)  
Mia`s mind woke up and looked around.The sun was still up and she heard some kind of comotion in the dining room.She stood up and headed for the dining room.She opened the door and was about to faint.The guys were all up and gathered in a circle.^Nothing sick in a circle though^Sage and Rowan was cheering on someone and Cye stood on the sidelines cheering and eating his "to die for"creations.Mia got closer and realized that they were cheering on Ryo and Kento,because they were in the middle of an arm-wrestling game.She couldn`t believe that they were playing around like this.....esp. when the other days they might have needed CPR not to mention almost in a coma. 


	6. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter12

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter12  
miaandryo@.com  
  
Okkk!!!This is going to be the first of the new version of the story.And I noticed that these stories aren`t on your fav.list.Prya what`s up girl!?E-mail me.New adderess:miaandryo@aol.com!!!!!  
~~~~~~~~  
  
She just shook her head and walked up to them.Sage saw her first and moved over,to let her in."Hey Mia!.....Ryo and Kento is on Level 5.Who are you going to cheer for?"he asked her.Mia looked at him,surprised.How could they be so concerned about a wrestling match when all of them had a evil rampage going on?!Not to mention that all of them needed rest and time for their armors to heal.Cye came over,with his creations."Mia,who`s going to win?Ryo really wants to beat Kento.....he lose 4 times already!"he almost yelled in her ear.She yelled back,"No... but shouldn`t you guys be resting?''Even Cye(the one who`s always concerned),stuck up for the others.Now she was really surprised."Cye,why don`t you go put your food away.....I need to talk to all of you."She walked over to Ryo and Kento and broke up the fight."That`s it,guys.I need to talk all of you.It`s very important and(guys groaning about contiuning the game)...it`s about the Dynasty!"she yelled.Mia had enough,she didn`t feel like going through another war.If they could prevent another one,then so be it.The guys were acting like they wanted another war and the only thing that was important to them was this stupid *** game!!If she had to,she would drag them all on the battlefield.Kento started to argue but Mia shutted him up.Reluctelly,they followed Mia into the living room.Ryo didn`t argue with her,he was so pleased that she was fine.He was behind her,while she lead them into the living room.Ryo tried so hard not to look at her tight little butt.(U all know men!)  
He sat down next to her....actually on the floor.While Mia and Rowan sat on the sofa.Sage and Cye sat down on the stolls.Kento sat down on the floor as well.She breathed in and out.They didn`t know what happened to her while they were on that battlefield.She had to tell them.Esp. about that four-legged creature that saved them all.  
Mia began her story........  
  
"And before I could get up there,it walked away."she said,ending her story.Mia looked around and saw all five of the guys shoned.Sage was now looking down to the floor.Rowan was doing the same.Cye was now just looking straight ahead.Ryo was looking at her,in worry.He should have been there for her.Kento dropped his apple and was now smashing the pillow nearest to him.Mia stood up and noticed all of this.They were feeling guilty and she smiled.They really did care for her."Don`t worry about it guys,I`am ok.You all just need to work on your armors and strengthen your powers.Now I`am going to practice my moves outside.....please don`t be so pressed on protecting me."She said this before walking out of the room.The guys didn`t attempt on keeping her from her practice,they all felt guilty.Cye were the first to speak,"She stood up for all of us.Mia`s amazing,we should have been there to back her up."His voice was firm and harsh,full of hurt and worry.Rowan looked up and glanced at Sage.Sage did the same,it seemed like they were hiding something.Cye kept on yelling about the injustice they did to Mia.Kento started to talk while smashing the pillow.  
  
"There`s some way for us to enter the Dynasty."he said.Rowan looked confused and spoke to Kento.  
"Why do we go to the Dynasty,Kento?"Kento`s were red with anger."So I can ring his ugly ass neck with my bare hands!"Rowan rolled his eyes in amusment.Cye looked over to Ryo and noticed how his head was in his arms and that he was shaking."Ryo what`s wroug?"Ryo lifted his head and showed his tears."I should have been there.She needed me...she needed all of us and we wasn`t there."Cye calmed down,Ryo really cared for Mia.Anyone could see that.Sage stood up and spoke so that everyone could hear,"It wouldn`t make any difference if we were there or not...we wouldn`t even be stroug enough to beat it`s sidekick not to mention the master of the Dynasty.Mia has the power of Starfire and I bet she doesn`t even know how much power she has."Sage looked over to Rowan and he contuined Sage`s explantion.  
"We found a poem in Mia`s computer and it read about an armor---"Rowan was cutted off by a blinding light that suddenly appeared in the house and after the light decreased....the guys heard high pinted scream.Coming from outside!They all looked at each other before bolting to the closest door.  
  
Ryo was the first outside,he knew it was Mia who needed help.She screamed and he wasn`t going to let anything happen to her again.If only he could tell her that.The other Ronins arrived in seconds later.Sage noticed the problem first."Over there!"he yelled.They all turned and saw Mia in her subarmor,partly kneeling and partly standing.She looked pretty beaten up.Her hair was out of place,had a smuggs all over her body.Looking up to the sky,they saw the problem.One of the strougest Dynasty soldiers,warlord of some sort.He was dark and had a red glim coming from him.In his right hand he had some kind of a whip,that glimmed like his whip.The guys had enough,she needed help.  
"Ronins....To Arms!!"Ryo yelled.Like clockwork,everyone joined in.Although,something happened.Instead of the regular transformation,it changed.Thier armors,how they say,upgraded.  
"Rowan of the Strata!!"Rowan`s armor now had a gold trime on his arms and legs.It gave him a "smart boy combined with a "quick silk"appearance.His bow now had a gold trime on each end and his arrows magicly appeared in his hands,when the transformation ended.He had a symbol of a eagle with a bow across it.  
"Cye of the Torrent!!"Cye`s armor surrounded him in water and sorta "washed"over him and suddenly covered him in a aqua color armor.His staff was now more of "king of the sea"staff.His helment now had a symbol of a sea dragon on it.His weapon appeared in his left hand at the end of transformation.  
"Sage of the Halo!!"The sky started to darken because Sage called for his armor.Lightning striked and thunder was suddenly heard.Lightning covered him up completing(but kinda see through).His helment appeared and as usual covered his left eye.Although,this time it gave him a sexy look.A "benz and motorcyle with tight ass shirt"look.(imagine ladies...imagine!)Symbol of a eagle with lightning spear behind it.  
"Kento of the Hardrock!!"The ground started to shake and Kento was swallowed from the ground.His armor was still orange but his hairband changed color.It was orange also...his chest was no longer brown but gold with a symbol of an gold bird on it.He ended his transformation with a "i`am going to kick some serious ass"look.  
"Ryo of the Wildfire!!"Ryo called his armor and the air suddenly turned rather"humid".His eyes were full of fury.Fire covered his body instantly and his helment first appeared.His horns were now gold.His armor was still red but had gold and a symbol of firely dragon.His Inferno swords appeared in his hands,they were different as well.They had a red and gold ends and the blades were half gold.They shined like jewels.He totally looked a bad boy.  
(Ok....everyone just imagine what these guys look like!)  
  
Mia looked up and saw that Leon,the master of death stopped whipping her.She glanced at where Leon looking at....not to mention he was shaking.Her eyes wided when she saw five images walking towards her.She realized that it was her friends.Mia was suddenly confused,the guys' armors were different.There more gold and their weapons were more advanced.She tried to get up but before she could gather her thoughts....Leon grabbed her and positioned his sword under neck.Intending to slit her neck if necssery.She was so weak and tried that she didn`t care what happened to her.When the guys got close enough,she saw how different they were.Ryo was the one who stood out the most.He was the one with the fire flames coming from his sides.Mia chuckled at Cye and Kento,they looked a pair team.Rowan and Sage didn`t look so bad ever.Leon replied in fear but tried to hide it behind his powerful voice.  
"Stay where you are..or I`ll slit Starfire`s body in two!!!"he yelled in fury but most of it was fear.The guys looked bery dangerous and they still didn`t say anything.The Ronins just stood there,holding their weapons and quietly prepared for killing this a**.They all looked at each other and smiled like this guy was kidding.Cye slowly lifted his staff and quickly balanced himself and leaped onto a tree branch.He smiled at Mia and suddenly glared.She smiled and contiuned to stand in mid air still.Sage calmly took out his oversized sword and turned it upside down.Having the blade aiming towards the grass.Rowan leaped up into the air and landed behind Leon and Mia as hostage.Kento turned his hands into fists then lifted his hand into mid air.Magically,his weapon appeared and he positioned it towards the ground.Ryo just stood there at first.Then,he lifted his hands inthe air too.Fire appeared suddenly and his swords appeared so too.They all looked like kicking a**.Mia smiled when she felt Leon shake even more.Ryo spoke before beginning the battle:  
"We don`t give a shit what you do...but you touched Starfire for the last time."he said remotely.He was steaming mad.With this,the guys opened fire.  
"Arrow Lightning Wave!!!!"Rowan yelled before aiming his arrows towards Leon.Lightning from the sky appeared and flashed.  
"Halo Thunder Shock!!!"Sage yelled aiming his sword towards his ememy.Thunder came from the sky as well.Then something amazing happened.Rowan and Sage`s powers combined and turned into a huge attack.A lightning and thunder dragon.(Sorta like Jupiter`s dragon)The attack hit Leon long and hard.Mia braced for the pain and it came all right.She screamed from the top of her lungs and the guys winced.They didn`t want to hurt her but it was the way.When the attack ended,Mia`s eyes rolled back and she felt Leon`s grip on her decrease.She felt faint and Mia started to fall.Ryo,right now was ringing Leon by the neck.Giving him a piece of his mind.He glanced at her and noticed where Mia was.He instantly dropped Leon and ran to go catch her.He passed Kento and told him that"Asshole is all yours."  
Kento replied,"It would my pleasure."Ryo dropped his swords and his helment.He reduced to subarmor and jumped for her.Mia landed right in his arms.Ryo landed back on down and smiled.Her hair was in her face and her subarmor slowly decreased down to her regular clothes.She looked wonderful and she looked great when she opened her eyes.Those greenish eyes looking up in his deep blue eyes....it was magic.Ryo laid her down and stood up and stood in frout of Mia.He was going to protect her this time.Leon was now out of Kento`s grip and floated towards the time wrap that separated the Dynasty from this world.Cye and Kento had different plans,they got to that wrap before Leon.  
"Torrent Earth Aqua Wave!!!"Cye yelled while Kento yelled,"Hardrock Earth Cracking!!!".Surprising,their attacks combined and cracked Leon`s escape route.Leon yelled in fear when Sage suddenly appeared in frout of him,when smoke and dust settled down(from Cye and Kento`s attack).Having his huge sword slatted to the side,ready to slice.Before he could move,Sage sliced his whip and armor in two.With all of his defenses down,Leon slowly went down to the ground.Now it was Ryo`s turn,he raised his swords in the air.Calling his sure-kill,the air started to become warm and humid.The guys started to sweat but not as much as Leon,who knew what was coming his way.  
"Fire Flame Unite!!!"he yelled,burning Leon to the crisp.He could feel his power grow and Inferno`s power increasing as well.All of the guys suddenly realized that they called different sure-kills and their attacks were combined.Rowan ran over Mia and checked how was she.She smiled and started to stand up but Kento grabbed her.  
"You should rest Mia,we`ll carry you home."he said simply.Handling her to Ryo very carefully.Like she was a special package that couldn`t be broken or abused.Ryo blushed and held her while they all walked home.  
~~~~  
Sooo how did u like it?Like the guys' powers and the combining sure-kills.Why combine?U`ll c later.It`s going 2 be a great ending.Ok.next chapter:the history about mia`s armor,mia`s team here,her compainion here,and___________.  
Can`t tell u the end of chap.13.Please review!  
~``` 


	7. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter13

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter13  
A Ronin Warrior Fanfiction  
  
~Jupiter44~   
miaandryo@aol.com  
********okkkk!!!!Mia`s team is coming and her compainion is coming.Please review!!***  
~Ps.Longgggg story.~  
  
As Mia was laid down in her bed,she noticed that the guys really quiet.They all were glaring at her,well it looked like it.Even Ryo looked like she was the evil one.His eyes looked like fire.She glanced at Cye,his eyes looked dangerous too.Mia watched as the guys walked out of her room,without a single word.Ryo slammed her door behind him.She looked over her body and noticed bandages and ointment.Rowan must have putted it on her but he was glaring too.What was going on?  
  
The guys walked downstairs and sat in their usual seats.Sage started to talk as he ajusted his collar."Why didn`t she call her armor?"He sounded annoyed and surprised.Rowan looked over and answered his question."Because she didn`t have her team."He caught all of the guys' attention and he contiuned."Mia`s armor is tried and it needs help.Our armor is upgraded and even we need help.No offense Ryo,I don`t think that Inferno can beat these guys."Ryo looked up,his face still red with anger."So what are you saying,Rowan?"his voice made the guys back up alittle.Cye apporched the conversation,"Ummm,did you all notice our armors are different.I mean,whats with the these sybmols?Kento yelled,"I think these new armors are tight!"Rowan rolled his eyes and had an idea."Why don`t we call Kayura and the warlords and ask them what`s going on?"Instantly,a bright light blinded the room and Kayura appeared.Next,were the light warlords.The Ancient was the last to appear.The Ronin Warriors stood and their new symbols flashed on their foreheads.  
  
Ryo:Fire Dragon  
Sage:Lightning Spear Eagle  
Rowan:Bow Eagle  
Cye:Sea Dragon  
Kento:Golden Bird  
  
The Ancient walked over to them and smiled."Ronins,I see that your armors upgraded right on time.Your armors reacted on your desire to help Starfire.(he looked over to Ryo)Wildfire is still the leader and Inferno is still your strongest armor...although it isn`t the strongest armor of all.Starfire holds the key to Angelflame.Please rest,for I must explain the past...."  
Mia walked downstairs and stopped before she reached the last stair.She saw the Ancient and Kayura.Mia looked over to the kicthen and saw the light warlords.It was samuri warrior meeting.She didn`t think it was her place to barge in and sit down.She still didn`t think she was destinied to Starfire.Mia still believed that she was "holding"the armor for the right woman.She stood there easedropped.It was rude but they were talking about Starfire,the armor that she was wearing.  
The Ancient started to speak,"The was once a village that had special samuri.Samuris who protected them from danger.This samuri team were named the Ronin Warriors and Light Warlords.Although,the Dynasty was getting too stroug and their protection was not stroug enough.Knowing the advantage they had,the Dynasty attacked.Destroying everything in sight,killing everyone in their way.The Ronins fought hard to protect the village,but they couldn`t be everywhere.Many people died,including children.After the encounter of the Dynasty,the people who was left decided that they needed to do something.Something that would help the Ronins.Wizards and wise men came from around the globe and helped to create more armors.The wizards agreed to make an armor that was strouger than Inferno.Although,it had to be combined with Inferno.The wise men created a spell that said;"No evil may use this armor or power,without the permission of the destined wearer."They thought that the wearer would never let any evil come close to the armor.They created four armors that contained to weather or a certain element.The fifth armor was made leader of the team.The five armor was also the strougest.The wizards named this armor Starfire because of the power it holds.The wizards and the wise men created another spell that combined the five armors together.They also created jewels that gave the armors their symbols.Without these jewels,the armor wouldn`t work right.Although,Tapla separated the jewels and sent them all over thw world.These jewels when together will affect Mia.You will know becuase she`ll start to float in mid air and be able your armors' sybmols will give off a glow.When Starfire drains their powers,it turns into another armor.Angelflame.  
Angelflame looks like the same asInferno but it has powers the surpasses it.You see,when the wearer of Angelflame is angry and desires something very badly....another armor appears.This armor is strouger than Inferno 4x,but there are some bad points.Once in history,a generation wearer of Starfire surpassed Angelflame.Upgrading to the maximum level of armor,even I don`t know what it looks like.Ronins,this armor can produce life and death....when tested the wroug way,it can produce terrible results.This level of armor can destroy the Dynasty and its master.Although,if it isn`t handled right...it can cause mortal danger.If the wearer wants certain sprirts or humans spared from death,she must have them in her heart and they will be spared.This armor can blow up whole planet if she desires it.This is why the Dynasty wants Mia dead or on their army forces.  
Ronins,I must leave you now but I`am leaving the Light Warlords and Kayura behind...to help you and Mia.Remember,she`s a teammate now,treat her like one.Protect her(looking at Ryo)As for you,Ryo,love her.She needs you more than you will ever know."With that,the Ancient vanished,leaving everyone in thought.Mia was in shock.She didn`t know that she had that much that power.Ryo blushed when the guys looked at him.He was still surprised that the Ancient knew how he felt towards Mia.He tried to keep it a sercet.Cale started to talk and it wasn`t pretty."How come a Woman gets to have the unimate armor with the power to kick Inferno`s a**.Women doesn`t belong on the battlefield....that goes double for that horsestick upstairs.She belongs in the kicthen,school,and be-",he was cutted off by Sage."Shut up,horseshit.It`s amazing how long I letted you live.Like it or not but Mia`s one of us now.We have to deal with it."That hurted Mia,the way Sage said that was like he didn`t want her on the team.She wasn`t that bad of a fighter.Was she?Mia decided to stay there in the shadows and listen.Dais started to talk,"The Ancient wants us to train you five glamour pusses....I`ll "train"Starfire myself."Kento yelled in anger,"Shut up asshole...we all know that you want fuck her!"Dais couldn`t say anything 'cause that`s exactly what he was intending to do.Ryo`s face turned red,he was trying his very best not to burst.Kayura was also trying not to burst becuase these perverts were saying(in a nice way)that womens' only purpose on Earth was to sleep with them!Ohhh,did she want to kick their ass for this.Sepnet(?)started to speak,"Starfire shouldn`t be on the team...she`ll only slow us down!"Kayura`s face was getting redder,Mia was there for her when she needed it most.They were best friends,forgetting the horror past.Cye and Rowan had something to say,"Why don`t you go screw yourself!You know that no female would want to...(Rowan)Who knows what diseases you got down there."Ryo stood up and headed for the next room,without a word to anyone.He had his head down and you feel that his normal flame wasn`t there.Kayura noticed a tear in his eyes.*He should be by hisself.*she thought.All night,the remainer of the guys agrued about was getting the guest rooms.  
Mia`s eyes were fulled with tears as she walked upstairs.Was she slowing the guys down?Did she belong on the battlefield?Was she the destined wearer for the Starfire armor?Did they want her on their team?Was a burden to them?What did the Dynasty really want from her?These questions and many more swirled around in her mind.Mia headed for her bedroom patio,the moon was out now and it was beauitful.But she didn`t notice it.She thought about what the Ancient said.There were jewels somewhere and in order for her team to work right,they had to have those jewels.Mia changed into hiking clothes,packed a bag,and started to write a note for the guys.  
Dear Ronins,  
I have gone to look for something that will help my team.I know that you all don`t care about me.~Starfire~  
She knew it wasn`t long or caring but they didn`t care about her.If they did,they didn`t show it.Mia decided to jump off her patio and headed for her jeep.Mia drove down the road and decided to park it a few miles away from the house.She started to walk in the woods.Amazing....the guys didn`t notice that she was gone untill the next day.  
~~~~~~~  
"Where`s Mia!!!?????"Ryo yelled the next morning.He knew something bad was going to happen but he didn`t think it was going to be with Mia.What if the Dynasty took her?If the Dynasty did,why didn`t they sense danger?He had all of these questions and more in his mind as he ran downstairs.Ryo sorta got worried about Mia didn`t come downstairs,usually.But 12:00 in the afternoon and she`s still not here.Weird?He first ran into Cye who was in the middle of training with Kento."Cye,Mia`s missing."Before anything else was said,"WE know."Cale yelled.Followed by the Kayura and the others.He was holding a peice of paper and Ryo`s eyes wided.He ran over and grabbed the note.Reading it,he could barely stand up.Kento walked over and read it passed it to Cye.Before long,the note was read by everyone.  
"Where could she have gone,to find those jewels?"Sage asked.They were all sitting down on the grass.All in sub-armor,Ryo was pacing around,like a worried father.  
"What did she mean by;we didn`t care about her?"he kept asking out loud.They all looked worried and lost.All of a sudden,Kayura started to giggle.Then she laughed right loud.The guys all stared at her,except you know who.Ryo glared,did she think this was funny?Having Mia turn up missing,was this funny to her?"What is so funny,may I ask?"he asked Kayura in a rude,low-dangerous voice.She looked at them and laughed again,now harder."You all are so funny....and you call yourself warriors!I bet you guys didn`t see her on the staircase yesterday!"The guys were still dumbfounded.Rowen,Sage,and Ryo was kinda getting it.  
"You want to know why she ran off without you all.Why she ran off in the middle of the night...to find her team`s jewels.Ohhh...I don`t know.Maybe to prove to you,that women DO belong on the battlefield.That women DON`T only belong in bed!To prove to you numbskulls that her team can be just as stroug as yours!(she looks at Ryo)Mia wants to a leader like you...she looks up to you!Blabbing your mouths,saying that Mia`s slowing you all down.How the hell can she slow this team down...when you`re slower than a snail!Big F****** deal,you get new armor with the dam symbols.What are you are going to do now!"Sit back and relax?That`s what funny.Oh yeah,Ryo...if you so care about Mia,don`t be such a coward.Tell her before it`s too late."with that Kayura walked back to her chair on the patio.While she was walking past Cale she said,"I think any woman would rather sleep with Vegeta before they would want to sleep with a dried up old rat like you.Have a nice day warriors!"  
She left the guys dumbfounded and shocked once more.(POWER 2 THE GIRLS!)   
~~~~~~~  
Mia walking for hours and still she wasn`t tried.She was determined to prove how powerful she was,without the guys help.Mia was now in her subarmor and had a peaceful night sleep.She never knew how the woods could clear your mind.What really confused her was she started to float last night but she have not seen any girls in armor similar to hers.*Maybe it takes time.*Mia thought as she walked in the forest.The wind was picking up and she was sensing something.But she didn`t know if it was evil or not.Mia stopped walking and glanced around.Someone was here.She called for her armor.  
"Mia of the Starfire....Transform!"she yelled.In seconds,she was in her full armor.Mia grabbed her swords and prepared for someone to pop out of the bushes.People usually do that.Suddenlly,there was a yell and it was coming from the sky.Mia looked up and saw a girl falling from the sky.She couldn`t really see because she was right in the middle of sun and if she looked right into it,she would have been blind.Instead of standing there,she leaped back and noticed that the girl was making her entrance.She had long blond hair which went down her back.With light blue eyes,her armor looked great.The armor was "peppermint"green with gold stripes around her chest and legs.She had a long sword with the same design.Instead of having the high heels that she had,this girl had a lower heel.But she didn`t really need it,she rather tall.Mia gestured herself to show this stranger that she came in peace.The girl didn`t move,she only stood there.The wind suddenly picked up again and Mia sensed someone was behind her.She leaped up right before another girl swung at her.Mia landed on a rock and noticed this girl had a similar design like the other girl and herself.This one had an armor that was orange and yellow.It clashed pretty nice with her light brown,white striped hair.Her heels were boots.She looked like a person from the army or something.*She must be the boxer of the group.*Mia thought before she was grabbed from behind.This girl was crazy!Living with five guys...kinda gives you points on defending yourself.Mia leaped up into the air and did a karate move on her and she was sent flying into the air.But this one was different,she could fly!This girl had white and brown hair.Her armor had gold and baby blue color,that went beautifully with her baby blue gold wand.Mia wided her eyes when she saw this girl float in the air.She streched her arms and cold air picked up.Mia didn`t know what was going on.She noticed that this crazy girl`s hands created ice balls and smiled.Mia then noticed that she was floating too!She thought about something and tried the same techique and it worked!Although,instead of ice balls....they were fire balls with star magic mixed into it.But instead of firing those ice balls,the "strom girl"closed her eyes and slowly floated down with her friends.Mia was now confused,what was going on here?She followed but still kept her distance.Like she expected,there was one more.This one slowly appeared in frout of her.Mia couldn`t have avoided her because she kinda sparkled into a solid person in armor.This girl was the same but she had higher heels like hers.She had a dark blue armor that went great with her gold shoulders.Mia looked closely at them.They all were smiling but so how it didn`t scare her.*Are these my teammates?*Mia suddenly noticed that she was surrounded,she was still holding her swords.The girl with the blond hair walked over to her and bowed.Mia was now out of her mind,why was she bowingshe wasn`t royolity.The blond girl started to speak:  
  
"Mia,you really don`t know how we are?I`am Janet.My armor is Lightning Flash.But I`am not really sure what my sure-kill is.I was wondering when we were going to meet ya."  
"That`s nothing...(the girl with the white striped brown hair)I`am Kelly but cal me Kel.I`am Kelly of the Tiger.Weird?Yeah but wiat untill I find my sure-kill.I`ll really kick ass!About time we meet!"  
"Be quiet,Kel and let me introduce myself.Mia,I`am Cindy of Aqua-Water.But I rather suggest Aqua.I don`t know my sure-kill either.I knew we were going to meet!"This was girl that Mia "fought" in the air.  
"I`am Ebony of the appeaance armor.But offically it`s the Sature.Now that`s weird.I also don`t know what`s my sure-kill.Mia,we missed you."All together the four girls yelled:  
"And We`re the Samuri Warriorttes!!!!!"  
Mia looked shocked as she said,"Well,I guess you all know me."Ebony walked over and handed out her hand,"But we need a leader and because you are destined to the Starfire armor....Mia you`re our leader."Mia was shocked and at the same time....excited!She was a leader and her team was finally here.She raised her hand to Ebony`s.They formed a circle and laid one of their hands in the middle.The bushes suddenly moved and out came an animal.The animal walked to Mia and sat to her.They were finally together.  
~~~~~  
The guys walks into the forest.They already found Mia`s jeep and didn`t find anything.Ryo was going crazy but Kayura cooled him down with her staff.The Light Warlords walked behind the ronins.Kayura walked ahead,she said that she knew where they were going.They were all in subarmor and ready to transform.Kayura stopped and looked ahead.Sage walked up to her and asked,"Why did you stop?"  
Kayura smiled and raised her finger,to direct them to the up coming hill.It was sunset.(Okk.u all have 2 imagine now!)The guys looked up,including the Light Warlords.Even they didn`t know what going on.Suddenly,they saw animal walking up the hill...towards them.The guys gestured for the Dynasty.But they relaxed when they saw people walking up the hill.They looked like women.There were five of them,two on each side of the middle one.The animal was in frout of all of them.As they came closer,Ryo walked in frout of everyone else.The middle one looked familiar.They walked like team,like they were together as one.The group finally got to face sight and they stood in frout of the guys.Again,the bushes shaked and out popped Whiteblaze.The whole gang was here.They stood in this order:  
Ryo/Mia~Wildfire/Starfire  
Whiteblaze/Flashy~Ryo`s tiger/Mia`s tiger(I`ll explain next chapter)  
Rowan/Ebony~Strata/Sature  
Sage/Janet~Halo/Ligtning Flash  
Cye/Cindy~Torrent/Aqua  
Kento/Kel~Hardrock/Tiger  
Cale,Dais,Sepment(?),and Kayura stood on the sidelines.  
  
They were all smiling.They`re all together.Time 4 kicking ass now.  
  
************  
Okkkk!I need a break.Please review.I told u that they were coming!  



	8. Love Comes In Strange Ways-chapter14

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
Chapter14  
A Ronin Warrior Fanfiction  
  
~Jupiter44~   
miaandryo@aol.com  
********Hola!!!!Mia`s team is here and her compainion is here.Please review!!***  
~Ps.Longgggggg story.~  
  
The girls is still standing across from the guys.They were in line,in this order.  
All of their armors were different.  
Wildfire/Starfire  
Starta/Sature  
Halo/Lightning Flash  
Torrent/Aqua  
Hardrock/Tiger  
  
Mia smiled as she looked up to her partner.Ryo looked down at her and smiled as well.Their armor was almost the same.*I finally have my team.And I`am a leader.*Her horns(on her helment) was gold with a white trime swirling around the blade.Her chest plate curved around her breasts and dropped low to her butt.Between the big dip(in the back),there was a symbol.A symbol of angels' wings.A mixed color of white and gold.Her hair flowed in the wind,pulling it together to the back is an angel wing barrate.Unlike other generations,her armor wasn`t a dress.Her subarmor was right under her full armor.Mia`s powers are rather expandable.Remember she has subarmor,Starfire,Angelflame,then the unimate death threat.As we know of,she can cause physcial damage on any level.Her face looked serious but confient.  
  
Ebony glanced at her destined partner.He wasn`t really that ugly,in fact...he was kinda cute.She smiled when she saw him looking at her in surprise.*Bet he thought that I was a guy.Typical!*Her armor was just like Mia`s but it was dark blue.Like Mia,her back side was bare with the exception of the symbol of a blue bow eagle...with a star behind it.Unlike her teammates,Ebony didn`t have a weapon.Her power comes from within.You see,her power is telepathy(commuicating to someone`s mind by her mind),telekinesis(moving objects or people by her hands),to form into a solid figure anywhere...from a sparkles of stars(I don`t know the science name for this one.),and making objects out of anything non-solid(example: a sword out of water)  
  
Janet studied her partner closely.He didn`t look so bad but that was only becuase of his smile and how he was built.*Boy!My dream wasn`t lying when it said:Cutey in the future!*Janet`s the top boy crazy warriortte of the group.She has the power to control lightning and thunder.Strouger than Sage`s powers.Her huge sword has green/gold trimes wrapped around it.Her armor is just the same her friends,but without the high heels.Remember,she`s also the tallest of the Warriorttes.  
  
Cindy blushed when she noticed this cute partner of hers smile at her.*He must be the nice one of the group.*Cindy is the strom and fly girl warriortte.She has a wand that enables her to make ice balls(or anything with weather in it)out of her hands.Cindy can also fly,only for short distances.She`s the kind hearted one...right next to Mia.But Mia has to work with hothead so that won`t stay long.Cindy has the power of Aqua-Water.She`s also the shortest of the group.  
  
Kel looked over her partner.*Great! I get the loud mouth.*Kelly(her real name)is the wearer of the Tiger armor.Her armor enables her to have extreme strength.When desired,her staff appears and it kinda looks like Kento`s.But prettier.Kel`s the boxer of the group.Her eyes caught Kento leaning over to her,maybe expecting a guy.Before he could touch her,Kel grabbed his hand and flipped him over.She laughed when he looked at in surprise.  
  
Cale watched the couples.*They really didn`t know what they were getting into.*  
Sekhemt looked over to Mia.She was the only person who could save them now.She had the power to destroy the Dynasty.Those idiots call themsevles warriors,now a mere woman can overpower them!*What has the world come to!*   
  
Dais chuckled as he saw how the warrior and warriorttes bonded.*There no way that they`ll be able to concentrate on killing...when they would be looking at each other`s asses!!Kayura smiled as she saw her friends finally find their prince charmings.*Now,we can really get to work.After the Dynasty`s gone...maybe we can work on weddings!*  
------- -----------  
Mia stepped back and contiuned to smile.Flashy,her tiger,walked up to her.She had white stripes on her back and legs.Her eyes were kind and soft.Flashy was smaller than Whiteblaze.Mia sat down and started to introduce her new friends.  
  
"Guys,this is(looking at her teammates)Ebony,Janet,Cindy,Kelly but call her Kel,and this is...Flashy."When she called her name,Flashy looked up."And we`re the Ronin Warriorttes!!!"yelled Janet.Mia chuckled,that has to be her favorite line!Ryo walked over to Flashy and tried to pat her.She backed away from him and growled.Mia smiled and said,"She dones`t trust anyone yet.Except us.Give her time."Whiteblaze growled and walked over to Ryo.Trying to protect him.Thinking this other tiger might hurt Mia(her new master),Flashy jumped in frout of her.Kel and Kento ran over and yelled,"Cat Fight!!!"When they noticed yelled in unsion,both of them stood up and walked separate ways.Cindy and Cye walked over and rolled their eyes.Janet and Sage was getting along pretty well.Just as they were getting along,the wind started to get strouger.Flashy started to growl,Whiteblaze did so as well.Mia`s team gathered around her and the guys did the same with Ryo(but not that close).The clouds started to swirl and darken.They looked at Cindy and she just shook her head.Mia walked up to the forest and started to look at it closer.She felt some kind of power coming from inside it.  
  
"Mia!Be careful."Ebony yelled.Ryo started to sense something too and he started to walk over to her.Before he could get over to her,shadows started to appear around her.Kel and Kento called for their staffs,in unison.Janet and Sage grabbed their swords.Rowan aimed his arrows,Ebony gathered her hands for attack.Cindy called for her wand and Cye gestured his staff.Ryo grabbed his swords and tried to run towards Mia.Suddenly,his legs was locked to the ground.In fact,all of the guys were locked down to the ground.All of the girls were able to move.Kel moved and started to run over to her.Although,Mia yelled for her to stay where she was.Mia leaped up into the air and landed in frout of the girls.  
  
"Easy."she said as she smiled at her teammates.Janet noticed to guys worthless."Maybe,we need to protect the guys."With that the others decided to so.On   
Mia`s yell,they leaped back to them.Kelly did a plain flip back and landed in frout of Kento.But she purposely,threw some dirt in his face.Janet balanced herself on her sword and landed on Sage`s shoulders.Then,Janet leaped in frout of him.Cindy used her powers of flying and flew over to Cye.He smiled and she blushed.Ebony used her powers to "appear"in frout of Rowan`s face...lips-to-lips.This time he blushed.Mia did rather different flip.As she was in air,Mia made her body into a ball and landed on a rock and with that she landed on Ryo`s shoulders.Mia`s hands on his shoulders and finally on the ground.The guys were now totally embrarssed.Not only did they have to be saved by a girl...now it was a team of them.But at least,all of them were cute.  
  
The shadows appeared and became solid.They were now soldiers.By the looks of it,they were Dynasty`s main soldiers.They were all dark with a dark red void behind.Their weapons ready attack.Starfire`s team just stood there,trying not to laugh the joke.  
  
"Starfire,we have seen enough and my subjects and I have come to a conclusion."  
Mia walked a step ahead and spoke like a real leader."And what conclusion is that!!?"With that the rest of the team,walked up a step too.They looked powerful.  
  
"The Dynasty is inviting you to become one us.We have unlimited power."  
Mia was surprised and mad at the same time.These assholes were actully serious.They were already in fullarmor and on her word...her team and her would attack."Oh really and please tell me why would I want to join a team that is going to get their asses whipped by girls!!"  
  
The soldier turned rather mad becuase he turned his to the sky and suddenly the sky turned darker."FINE.Get ready to die!!!"  
Mia turned to her new friends."Ok.I know that we didn`t practice and we`re really new at working as a team but we have to do this!!All the girls nodded in agreement.Kel yelled,"Time for some ass kicking!!!"Cindy and Ebony rolled their eyes.The guys were shocked,the girls were actng like them.Ryo turned to Cye,"Cye,start working on these chains.Remember your origianl powers?"Cye nodded and grabbed his staff.He began using his water and ice to freeze and crack the chains.  
----------------------------------  
"Attack!!!"yelled the ring leader.Four other soldiers jumped out of the bushes and turned into solid formations.The girls jumped to all different sides of the woods.Cindy flew to the river,this would give her an anvantage.She sighed and began to open her senses to nature.Out of the water and into the sky leaped a woman in a dark black armor."I`am Sin of the Dynasty.I have the power of Humilation.She laughed after she settled on the ground.Cindy raised one eyebrow and grinned.With this girl`s ego...this was going to be easy.She stretched her hand and appeared her baby blue wand.Sin did the first move.She suddenly ran on full force and clashed weapons with Cindy.Cindy,being prepared for this meet her opponent with her long staff wand.They fought like this for seconds before Cindy leaped back and felt her armor growing.She slowly raised her wand and closed her eyes.Suddenly,water from the river started to become waves,huge waves.Cindy concentrated on her power and her connection to her armor.Her mind was finally clear and she could hear her sure-kill in her mind.Sin didn`t have chance to move nor determine a battle plan because all of this happened in seconds.Cindy began her sure-kill,she began to float in mid-air.Next,she yelled:  
While turning her wand in circles,having ice and water shattering everywhere;she yelled:  
I`am Cindy of the Aqua.I call upon the powers the sea and ice.Please help me destroy this evil sprirt..(aiming her wand towards Sin and lifting one of legs for balance)..Aqua Ice.... Shatter!!!!!"Sin was hit right back where she came from.Hell.  
  
Kelly had enough of this Dynasty,don`t they ever quit!If only she knew her sure-kill.She jumped when she heard a scream coming from the river.Cindy`s territory.Ice and water suddenly and very powerfully hit the sky.You could see a person flying towards a black void.The explosion lit up the sky and also made a sudden chill through the air.*Cindy found her sure-kill.*Kel thought before she noticed a shadow behind."Don`t they ever just face thier opponent anymore!"she yelled before turning around and aiming her staff towards the shadow."Ready to rumble?"she asked in a rather tough voice.The shadow turned out to be a man with a dark gray armor.He spoke as he floated down to Kel."I`am Keller of Hate,as in killer of Love."he yelled as he drawed out his black voided staff.Kelly was about to laugh,this guy was actually serious.She decided to play along."And I`am Kel of the Tiger,as in the girl who`s going to kick your ass!"she yelled back.Keller groaned and charged at her but missed.Kel just jumped out of the way.Now it was her turn,she did a double leap,balanced herself on her staff,by now she was close enough to kick him,and she did so.He was sent to rather far rock,Kel laughed and picked up her staff,blowing the tip.Keller quickly got up and whipped away the blood from his lips.  
"Vemon of Hate!!!!"(I couldn`t think of anything!)he yelled while raising his staff towards the sky.Suddenly,hot poisonous strikes started to fall from the sky.Kelly had to move all over the place,to make sure they didn`t hit her.Although,she was hit on leg four times(in the same place).She screamed in pain and fell to the ground.Keller walked towards her while still having his attack still in action.Kel was determined,she got right back   
up...not putting all of her weight on her leg.She didn`t have that much time.Instead of charging towards Keller,Kel decided to call for her attack.She closed her eyes and concentrated on her armor.Absentminded,she laid her hands in frout of her.Something hit her and Kelly knew what to do.  
While swirling her staff in circles in frout of her,the wind picked up and Keller(who was almost arm length)stopped.  
"I`am Kelly of the Tiger.I call for the help of the Tiger,the strength of Trust.(Still having her eyes shut,she quickly made her symbol(tiger)in her mind and aimed her staff towards the ground.)  
Crsytal Tiger Crack!!!''she yelled,spitting the ground into two...for a mile or two.A form of a tiger appeared and attacked him...sending Keller back to the Dynasty.  
  
Ebony was sitting down in on the ground.Concentrating on her powers.Because she didn`t have any weapons,she had to protect herself only by her mind.She could sense someone evil near by.Knowing there was a soldier right behind her.Before she could grab Ebony,Ebony`s eyes shot open and jumped out of the way.Landing on her hands,Ebony decided to see what she was up againist."I`m Bonnie of Shadows.This is going to be fun."Ebony gulped,she had to prove that she could handle herself.'I guess you know that I`m Ebony of Sature."she said proudly.Bonnie grinned and raised her hands,sending a black void wind towards her.Ebony glared and quickly raised her hands and sent it back towards her.The void sent Bonnie back to stone wall.Ebony licked her lips,*Where`s Chapstick when you need it!?*"You`re going to die,bitch!"Bonnie yelled.She got back up and looked at a huge rock.Slowly the rock began to lift up and quickly it was sent towards Ebony.She concentrated on her armor and used her hands to shield herself.The rock almost broke her shield!*How am I going to win this!?*she thought.Ebony smiled when she noticed a big puddle of water.She quickly used her mind to make swords out of the water.By the time Bonnie knew what was going on,it was too late.Ebony closed her eyes and the swords was suddenly in frout of her,floating on mid air.It was now quiet and suddenly her eyes slapped open.The swords was sent straight towards her,Bonnie tried to use her shield but it wasn`t stroug enough.The swords stabbed into her stomach and neck.Blood and guts could be seen.She slowly fell to the ground.Ebony sighed and felt sorry for her but she wasn`t going to be the one dead.For seconds,it was quiet but suddenly Bonnie started to float.*Oh no,don`t tell me she can heal her wounds.*Ebony thought in depress.Ebony figured that maybe she could call for sure-kill between the time Bonnie needed to heal completely."Worth a try."she said and raised herself in the air,by her   
telekinesis.Like the others,she closed her eyes and thought of her armor.She laid her hands towards the ground,where Bonnie was standing(still closing her wounds).  
"I`am Ebony of Sature and I `m asking for the assitance of time and space.Give me more strength in myself,to destroy this evil.While asking for help,a staff appeared in frout of her."What`s this?"she asked herself.When she touched it,Ebony knew exactly what to do.She sensed her symbol(Saturespace) and yelled her attack,while holding her new staff between her palms:  
"Sature Wand Freeze!!!"(weird?)Actually,the wand just enhanced her origianl powers.The results was extreme.Rocks turned into swords,knifes,and daggers.The ground began to crack and lift.Trees were hitting Bonnie in every direction.Smoke and dust covered the whole area.When it cleared,Bonnie was laying down on the ground and decreasing down to liquid.*I won!!!*she thought to herself.  
  
Janet smiled at her opponent,Maganite of Death and Darkness.They have been fighting for about twenty minutes and it was a tie.Janet`s sword was dull because of the slashs of Maganite`s sword.You see,his sword drains light from anything.Janet was losing strength and she didn`t have enough time to call for her sure-kill.She smiled when she got an idea.Janet used her sword and reflected it to the sun.She slowly laid it down and the shine blinded Maganite.With him blinded for a few minutes,she leaped up and landed behind him.Using her sword,she plunged it into his back.Making sure she saw blood gushing out.Janet smiled and backed off.Suddenly,she felt her powers coming and Janet knew her sure-kill.  
"Lightning Flash,I `m Janet.I call for your help to destroy this evil in frout of me.Instantly,she was lifted and she was still wearing the armor but Janet knew that she was strouger."Lightning Dragon....Attack!!"she yelled,while waving her bloody sword towards the injured Maganite.Her attack(lightning in form of a dragon)appeared and killed Maganite in one blow.When smoke,dust,and bright light cleared....Janet stood standing by herself."He messed with the wroug warriortte!"She said while whipping off her dry bloody sword.  
  
Mia panted,while looking for her enemy.She was drawn near the mountains.Where it`s cold and she could lost her balance easier.She had to admitt,that was clever.Not to mention,her powers wasn`t ice,water,or coldness.But Cindy did...if only she was here with her.  



	9. Love Comes In Strange Ways-Chapter15

Love Comes In Strange Ways  
A Ronin Warrior Fanfiction  
  
~Jupiter44~   
miaandryo@aol.com  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
********Hola!!!!Mia`s team is here and her compainion is here.Please review!!***********  
~Ps.Longg story.~  
___________________________________________________________________________________________  
"Starfire`s Fight"  
Chapter 15  
  
  
  
Mia of the Starfire stood in the battlefield,waiting for her emeny to move. She were in her subarmor and Mia knew that she had to transform,in order for her to defeat this one. The dark warrior laughed as he floated in the air with his arms crossed. "Starfire! Why do you resist our powers?! Don`t you want to put your powers to good use? Join us,so I won`t have to kill you!" the dark warrior stated. Mia glared in disgust,she already had a team and she wasn`t going to betray them. Her subarmor glowed as Flashy appeared. With that,they stood side-by-side. Flashy growled as she saw the emeny. Her eyes turned from a light blue to a darkish reddish blue. Her fur started to flow up. The warrior floated further away from the two but then maybe showing that he wasn`t afraid...he introduced himself. "I`m the main the solider of the Dynasty,name`s Beryl.He looked over to Flashy and laid his hand on his left eye which had a eyepatch on it ...You beast! You are the one who destoryed my face 500 years ago!" Mia glanced down to Flashy,who was growling and starting to go into attack mode. *Down girl.* she whispered. By command,the angry tiger claimed down but was still ready to attack. Beryl smiled evily and drew his sword. "Prepare to die,Mia of the Starfire!....Rage OF HATE!"   
His sword swirled and twisted,making the ground temble and crack. Mia wided her eyes and glanced for Flashy to be ready. Mia watched the sky turn different colors,the ground cracking,and having the trees coming out of their roots. Fire and a reddish smoke covered the air and area. Mia noticed that when ever the smoke went pass an object,it would destory it...like burning it 'till it`s gone. She knew that it was time to design an attack. "Flashy.. watch out!" she yelled before the acid smoke could touch her body. Suddenly Starfire was hit and thrown to the ground. Before she could get up,Starfire was picked up by the throat and slammed into a rock. When she looked in frout of her but saw no one. *Bastard! Where is he!?* Starfire looked around while trying to stand up. Again she was picked up and floated in the air but she could feel a hand on her throat,simply trying to straggle her. Mia closed her eyes and decided to pretend dead. But before she could follow out her plan,Flashy came to her rescue. She jumped onto her emeny`s back and got him off of her. Mia glared as she transformed into her armor. "Starfire ...Transform!!" Fire and stars swirled around her,lifting her off the ground. Her hair floated in the air and slowly her full armor covered her body. She arched her neck up and closed her eyes.(Kinda like Sailor Moon)glitter,stars,and fire covered her more. Bows flowed around her to cover her now-naked body.^We all know that Ryo would love that sight^ Mia crossed her arms and her steel plates appeared all over her body. Her high heel boots appeared on her feet. Last but not least,her swords "glittered" on her hips. At the end she turned around and laid her hands on her hips and glared at her opponent.Flashy jumped next to her and the dou team was complete.   
Starfire looked ahead and smiled. Her glow of her armor and Flashy scared Beryl. But he was determined to believe that he was faster,stronger,and smarter than Starfire. Mia glanced at her compainion and her tiger knew exactly what to do. Starfire raised her swords and criss-crossed them. Starfire smiled evily and let the powers overide her. The glow started to cover her and Flashy. Beryl must have been scared for he yelled for assistance. Dynasty soldiers surrendered our two heriones with their swords aimed in the air. Flashy walked in front of Mia. Starfire`s eyes turned into Ryo`s tone of color. By the slap of Beryl`s fingers,the soldiers attacked. Mia leaped into battle form. Flashy showed her teeth,slashed into the soldiers' flesh with her claws,or leaping on top of them and killing them that way. Starfire jumped on the trees,getting more balance. Slashing flesh with her swords...Mia didn`t understand how come the guys could lift these heavy sowrds and weapons. Now she could understand,these swords were light. Blood swatted all over the place. Usually she would puke after seeing blood but now it was dfferent now. In seconds,the soldiers were dead. Beryl`s laughter echoed the mountains. Starfire scanned the land for a figure but found nothing. Flashy jumped from her victims,landing near Mia. She decided to show how strong she really was. "What`s wrong!? Can`t show yourself because you scared that you`ll be beaten by a girl!" Laughter contiunes and darkness fills the area. Starfire begins to think maybe she shouldn`t have said that. Flashy starts to growl and snarl,warning her that there danger near. Mia scans the area again,finding nothing. She starts to remember her training with the guys and slight training with her team. Her team! Ebony,Janet,Cindy,Kelly,Sage,Kento,Cye,Rowan,Ryo,Whiteblaze,and Flashy! She couldn`t let them all down. Starfire positioned her swords and prepared for anything. Suddenly gravity changed and the two started to float. Mia wasn`t used to this. As Flashy and her rised,the area around them changed. Starfire finally realized where she was. The Dynasty! The son of a bitch had sent to his powers were. Mia and Flashy landed and looked around. Soldiers,masters,ghosts,and Beryl surrounded them. *Oh shit.*Mia said in japenese.   
Beryl laughed then said,"Now we`ll see who`s the weakest warrior Starfire."Before Mia could even think what do next,the soldiers and warriors attacked. Flashy attacked,determined to protect her master. Starfire attacked to protect everyone. Although there were too meny soldiers. Every time you kill one,two appeared. Now they were blocked in a corner and couldn`t move. Slashs and bites were created by Mia and Flashy to protect themselves. Suddenly Starfire`s swords was snatched from her. The swords floated to Beryl. He smiled as the swords was almost in his hands. Starfire started to get frightened. She balled her hands into fists. She was never good at fist fighting. *The Dynasty has the Starfire Swords!What am I going to do?It`s all my fault I should have took more good care of them.* Suddenly Flashy leaped up from her place and ran on top of the soldiers' heads. She got slashed and kicked even shocked but she didn`t slow down. "Flashy!'' yelled Mia when she noticed the blood coming from her fur. Although,Flashy didn`t stop or turn around. The swords were almost in Beryl`s hands and in a split second this is what happened: Picture this:Beryl`s hand a inch from the Starfire Swords and Flashy grabs the swords in her mouth. She lands on the ground with the swords. As Flashy was running back to Mia,the ghosts of Terror appeared from the ground. Flashy growled through the swords but couldn`t do anything. The brave tiger threw the swords up through the air,sending them back to Mia. She caught them but started to Flashy bacause she knew was about to happen. "Flashy!" she yelled as she ran. The tiger just there,didn`t growl nor try to get away. In fact,she even sat down in the middle of the surrounded attack. "Flashy Nooo! Get up!" Mia yelled as she edged closer to her. Suddenly soldiers and gates appeared blocked her path. She pulled out her swords and slashed through the objects. Then the ghosts of Pain appeared in front of her and pinned her to a wall which appeared. "Get up! Flashy!" she yelled with her hair a mess,blood trailing down her skin,armor messed up,tears running down her cheeks. Her voice was getting horse but she didn`t care. The ghosts went in for the kill...."Flashyyyyy!!!!!'' The tiger just stood there and looked striaght at her,silently saying that she did this for her. "Nooo...Flashy please I(her voice started to turn into a whisper)love you." A blast of fire and ice erupted and Mia knew it had her tiger in the middle of it. Tears ran down her eyes for a while. Then Mia knew that Flashy didn`t want her to sit here. Starfire stood up and pulled out her swords once more. She broke the cage she was in and scanned the crowd for Beryl. Ghosts,soldiers,masters crowded around her. She glared at them all,these things killed her tiger...her pal. She closed her eyes and prayed for her power to come:   
*I call for the power of Starfire and the blessing for my tiger Flashy. Give me energy,the strength to defeat this evil. Please give me the fire,ice,and love to kill these evil beings on this earth.*  
Slowly the heavens broke into the Dynasty and granted the prayer to Starfire. Her armor upgraded and every cut,gash or scar was gone. Fire and stars covered about two feet from Mia. The Dynasty backed up for they noticed the power growing. Slowly she edged down to the ground and her eyes were still closed. As her ememies came closer...suddenly her eyes shot open hate and evilness filled her eyes. Scared and stupid as hell,the soldiers and everthing attacked. Starfire didn`t even move nor back up.   
"I call upon my power of Starfire and Wildfire(Ryo) Help me destory this evil who killed Flashy!.....  
STAR FLAME UNITE!!!!!!!!!!!  
Stars,fire,ice appeared around Mia and her swords. She swirled her powers in a circle and and wided her eyes. She noticed Beryl heading away from the scene and with one sword pointing at him....fire burned him to ash. With the sight of this,every other evil being wanted to get away. Although it was too late. Suddenly Leon appeared(an old emey Mia and the team fought)and yelled" What`s taking so long to capture a girl and her dog!"Mia had holded her attack a little. So when the power hit them,the extreme of the injury would be Death. Starfire had turned her head to Leon and off the fleeing crowd. Her eyes were on fire and so was her body and swords. Filled with stars,fire,and ice. Her eyes wided,"Her name was Flashy!" She bursted. Having her power and attack fly in every which of direction. Killing every evil thing in a five mile radius. The ground had been permenatly crisp and smoke had been created by the explosion. She smiled as she saw the pain that she caused. In heart,Mia was still kind-hearted but right now....stay out of her way.  
When nothing was moving,Starfire smoothly calmed down. Creating herself a slight bubble to send her back to her home. Leaving the Dynasty in a mess or repairs before they even think of attacking again. Starfire was in a trance when she landed. The friends crowded around her. Ryo had slightly grabbed her and held her. Ebony and Rowan was on her right with Cindy and Cye. On the left was Janet and Sage and Kel and Kento. Whiteblaze looked hurt and just sat down and laid down. Mia reduced down to sub armor and crawled over to Whiteblaze." Iam sorry Whiteblaze. It was my fault. I should have protected her like she did for me. " She whispered and cried. As you can see even Whiteblaze and Flashy had a thing for each other. There was silence. Ryo held Mia,Rowan held Ebony,Cye held CIndy,Sage held Janet,and Kento got close enough to hold Kelly. Suddenly there was light and the girls' foreheads and necklaces started to glow. The girls were slowly torn away from the guys and started to float. Mia was in the middle and their eyes were close and heads lowered. With their arms up with their hands out. It was like they were in a trance and their sprirts were praying for someone. The guys were then lifted and in a trance as well. Their arms were wrapped around their waist and their heads were lowered. Mia and Ryo was in the middle. Whitleblaze was now on a cliff that was about the same height of where the warriors was. Light,stars,crystals,fire,ice,lightning,and thunder covered them. A figure of some sort appeared in front of them and this is when they awoke. Mia eyes wided when she saw the fur and body that resembled Flashy. In a few minutes,a tiger was formed. Everyone was on the ground again but still holding eachother. Now the girls' arm and hand was stretched up to the guys' face and their bodies was leaned back onto theirs. Flashy landed,Whiteblaze ran and comforted her. Now everyone was together. They figured out that the whole team wanted Flashy back. In return their powers combined and the heavens gave them a blessing for bringing her back to them.   
Mia reluctuelly let go of Ryo and ran to Flashy and hugged her. "Oh girl I thought that I would never see you again." She looked in her eyes and said "Flashy I love you girl." She looked over to Ryo and mouthed I love you too. Ryo blushed even with his armor still on and said I love you too Mia. She turned around and noticed that her tiger had her neck stretched.She noticed that there was a collar. It said :  
Blaze  
The Warrior Tiger of   
Love   
Mia smiled and figured out the heavens were trying to say that Flashy real name was Blaze. "Well,Blaze....I want you by my side and Im never going to let this happen to you (standing up and looking at her friends and her future lover)OR you. I love you all. Ryo then everyone else walked towards her and expressed the same commitment. Now that the team was connented. Love and sprirt and body. Suddenly the girls(including Blaze)collapsed and the guys happily carried them. Whitteblaze lifted Blaze up and laid her on his back. The couples walked home and went to bed. The human couples laid in the same bed or couch. Whiteblaze and Blaze laid in den on the huge pillows.   
  
____________________________________________________________________________________________  
THERE IT IS:CHAPTER15  
"STARFIRE`S FIGHT"  
____________________________________________________________________________________________ 


End file.
